Unstoppable Emotion
by cyberdemon
Summary: Chapter 1 revised! AU. Kira and Lacus have been best friends for years. It seems like that is all that they will ever be. Then a new girl named Fllay comes and things suddenly become a lot more difficult. KL, AC, DM.
1. School Days

There was quite a bit that i felt rather disappointed about for this fic so i decided that i was going to go back and revise it. I plan to add some new ideas in while also revising the old parts. I nearly doubled the word count of the chapter with the revision. Here's the first chapter of the revised version. The rest will be revised when i get a chance to work on them. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It had been this way since as far back as she could remember. The two of them had always been the closest of friends ever since the two of them were babies. Their families were always close so they spent a lot of time with each other. 

The two of them had done just about everything with each other. They smiled, they shared tears when one or the other was feeling sad. The two of them were almost considered inseparable. They were the best of friends and they would always be, nothing more, nothing less. That was her problem though.

"Hello?!" the voice of her one of her closest friends broke into her thoughts as she saw a hand being waved in front of her face to see if she was even alive or not anymore. She had been sitting almost perfectly motionless for the past few minutes since she was so deep in her thoughts that she almost forgot where she was or why she was even there in the first place.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she sat straight up as her friend stared at her questioningly. Putting on her mask of happiness, the young woman brought her attention away from her thoughts and towards her friend. "Oh, sorry about that Cagalli," she said with a small laugh for embarrassment at being caught so out of it.

Cagalli just stared at her friend skeptically. It was clear that the young woman before her was lying based upon her past experiences with the girl. She had been so deep in her thoughts before she snapped out of it that she knew she was thinking about something that she didn't want anyone to know about. It wasn't anything new to Cagalli because she'd seen it happen so many times in the past few years.

As far as Cagalli and everyone else were concerned, Lacus Clyne was an enigma. She could think and no one would know what it was about. She would always just smile pleasantly at any inquiring about it and that person would usually forget that anything might've been wrong.

Even though Cagalli had known this woman before her for years, she had never once seen Lacus cry. Lacus went everywhere with a smile on her face. Even when her mother died Cagalli had never seen any tears. She instead went on smiling as if nothing had happened. But they always seemed hollow. Everyone could tell that she was hurting and her closest friends always felt powerless.

Unlike others though, Cagalli would sometimes be lucky enough to know what it was that would get Lacus so out of it like that. The two of them were really good friends but she wasn't the woman's best friend. That position was solely reserved for one person in specific.

Cagalli smirked and the pink haired woman before her who fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "Honestly Lacus, you need to be a little more honest about what you're feeling. He'll never know if you refuse to say anything," Cagalli said with a smirk as a light blush crossed Lacus's face at being caught in such a position.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm very honest about my feelings," Lacus insisted in the calm voice that almost made it seem like she truly was if the person hadn't known her long enough. "Maybe it's you who needs to be more honest with her feelings," she said turning the tables back on Cagalli while pointing at a certain someone behind her.

Cagalli curiously turned her head to the side to see what Lacus was pointing at only for her head to shoot back forward immediately. It was Athrun Zala that Lacus was pointing to. "Stop changing the subject! We are talking about you and Kira!" she yelled letting her normal anger get the best of her while trying to refuse to admit the truth.

"Kira? What does he have to do with this?" Lacus asked sweetly with a small smile on her face. Even though she had asked what he had to do with it, she already knew quite clearly just what it was that Cagalli was getting at.

She and Kira had been the best of friends for years, and it was almost exactly the same with Cagalli and Athrun. The four of them grew up together and had built up some very close bonds of friendship.

Cagalli groaned in frustration and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She felt an intense urge to smack the woman in front of her. She had no idea how this girl could be so dishonest about her feelings for her younger brother Kira.

It was always a much debated question whether Kira or Cagalli were the older of the twins. Cagalli was sure that she was the older one though the exact same thing could be said about Kira. It always brought up the most interesting of arguments in Lacus's opinion.

"Oh don't you dare give me that. I happen to know for a fact that you are madly in love with my younger brother," Cagalli pointed out which made Lacus blush the same color of her hair. However, that was only for a second though before Lacus regained her composure and returned to her normal color.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Lacus slightly stuttered. "I'm sure you and Athrun know all about those kind of feelings though," Lacus teased hoping to get the subject away from where Cagalli was going.

Cagalli blushed and even deeper red than Lacus had and didn't look like she was going to change that for a while. "I told you, this isn't about me and Athrun! You also couldn't be farther from the truth. He's more like a stray dog that I simply took pity on!" she screamed refusing to admit the truth.

Lacus found that she rather enjoyed teasing Cagalli about this. It was nice that she wasn't the one that was being teased. Cagalli always seemed to have a way of teasing a person about things that they didn't want to get into.

Lacus chuckled once more as she took a quick look at her watch. "Sorry to cut this conversation short but I need to get to class before I'm late," Lacus said before she got into a light sprint and headed in the direction of her class.

Cagalli shook her head as she calmed down because she knew that it was merely a diversion that Lacus was using so that she could stop talking about the subject. Yet at the same time she was glad to be able to get away from the subject Lacus brought up as well. 'She'll lose him if she doesn't do anything,' she thought with a sigh.

"Wow, she sure seemed to be in a hurry," Athrun's voice said from behind her catching her by surprise. She quickly turned around to see Athrun, much to her embarrassment because of the recent conversation, and Kira walking towards her. Athrun was looking at her and Kira was looking in the direction that Lacus had gone.

"Yeah, she said she had to go or she would be late for class," Cagalli replied as the two men took a seat on the bench next to her. "I wonder if she knows that class doesn't start for another ten minutes," Cagalli said with a laugh looking at her watch and hoping that the ten minutes would take a while to go through.

"I'm sure that she does. You probably scared her off with you're snooping though," Kira said leaning back on the bench. He was sure that Cagalli was probably poking her nose into matters that didn't concern her again. 'If that's the case then it's no wonder that Lacus took off. She sure likes her secrets,' he thought even though he was pretty sure that he knew each and every one of them.

"So you say but I bet that you're curious about what she thinks as well. Then again, you probably know everything about her anyways," Cagalli said with a slight grin. She just saw him turn towards her with a confused look on his face and she couldn't help but sigh at her dense brother. He was smartest in the school but too dense for his own good. She couldn't believe that he couldn't see what was so obvious.

The three of them just sat there in silence for a few minutes. The only noise that could be heard around them was student running around and the sound of Kira typing on his laptop trying to finish some homework that wasn't due for several days.

Taking a look at his watch, he closed his laptop and stood up. "I'd better get going as well," he said before he ran off in the same direction as Lacus since the two of them had the same classes. It had pretty much been that way since high school started.

Athrun and Cagalli stood up as well before heading in their own direction. "So tell me, what exactly was it that you did that made Lacus run like that?" Athrun asked curiously while throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh nothing much," Cagalli said with a grin that made Athrun feel a bit uncomfortable. "Just seeing how far I could push her before she finally decided to openly admit her feelings for Kira. I mean, it's totally obvious that she's head over heals in love with him," she said deciding to leave out the other discussion that they two of them had before she ran off.

"Even if it is obvious, it's best not to push things. Lacus isn't the type who will say what she is thinking very easily," Athrun said as the two entered their class. He knew this from experience since he's tried and given up hope of ever finding out what the pink haired girl was thinking.

"Yeah well I don't plan to give up. I don't mind if Kira and Lacus dated. I think it would be nice to have Lacus as a sister-in-law. The problem is that she isn't being honest enough. If she doesn't do something that she's going to lose Kira to someone else," Cagalli said hating the idea of how sad Lacus would be if something like that ended up happening.

"I'm sure that Kira will eventually see her feelings for him. We can only hope for the best," Athrun said since he too felt that the two of them could be very happy as a couple. He was sure that it would be just a matter of time though. He just hoped that the time would be soon.

* * *

Kira got to class with about a minute to spare before the bell rang. He was a bit out of breathe because he ran all the way to class in hopes of not being late but now he saw that it was pointless since he had plenty of time to spare. 

Looking around the room, Kira noticed that Lacus wasn't there yet. "That's odd, she said she was heading here," he mumbled before taking his normal seat next to a window as the rest of the class ran into the room just before the bell rang.

Lacus calmly walked into the room unlike the others who ran for fear of being late. She walked up and took her normal seat in front of Kira before turning around and giving him a smile. "Hey Kira," she said with her sweet voice and beautiful smile that made most men melt at the sight of.

"Took you ten minutes to get here?" Kira asked with a little amusement in his voice as he looked at his watch. "You left to get to class ten minute ago and yet you get here with only a few seconds to spare. I think you're losing it Lacus," he said with a smirk because Lacus was almost always early for class.

Lacus wasn't too fazed by his teasing and she only smiled at him. She was about to speak but the teacher came into the room followed by a young redheaded woman. She turned to look at Kira and frowned when she saw that he was staring very intently at the redhead. She looked sad for a split second before it was replaced with a small smile hoping that it wasn't anything and she was just being paranoid.

The teacher, Mwu La Flaga walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He was a favorite for a lot of the students. He was almost always light hearted but he also had a serious side to him sometimes. Many didn't notice or didn't care and just carried on with talking to their friends. "Quiet!" he yelled and they shut up immediately to avoid being given detention. "Good," he said with a smirk.

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Fllay Allster," he said and there was a murmur around the classroom when people recognized the name. "We sure seemed to be a magnet for the children of big shots," Mwu said with a light hearted laugh.

Almost everyone knew the name of Allster since one of the leading corporations of the world was run by a millionaire George Allster. Many immediately knew that this meant that she had to be his daughter.

Lacus and Athrun also had well known parents. Kira was well acquainted with both of them since two of his best friends were related to them. However, his views on the two of them were very different.

Lacus was the daughter of Siegel Clyne. He was a man that was probably much more successful than George Allster and better known. Kira personally liked him better than the other two but that was probably because he knew him better since he was best friends with the man's only daughter.

Athrun's father was Patrick Zala. Kira personally preferred to keep his distance from the man because he was known to be ruthless when it came to business. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how Athrun was related to him. Athrun was completely different from him considering that he took after his dead mother.

Mwu looked around the room for any open seats. "Why don't you take a seat next to Lacus Miss Allster," he said going to his seat before remembering that she didn't know who Lacus was. "Uh… she's the one with the pink hair," he said scratching the back of his head while the rest of the class let off a few chuckles since this was quite common with such a goof for a teacher.

Lacus watched as Fllay looked directly at her. She couldn't suppress the shiver that went down her spine when the red head's eyes locked with hers with an intense glare. It was a look that made it seem like the woman already hated her. Lacus didn't know why since the two of them had never met before then.

Fllay silently walked across the classroom and took the seat that she was told to take without even bothering to look at anyone. 'Talk about a snobby attitude,' Lacus thought with a grimace before she put on her usual smile.

Turning around to look at Kira, Lacus frowned again when she saw that he was still staring at the woman sitting by her. It made her sad to see him looking at Fllay like that when he'd never even looked at her like that.

It seemed like they would never be anything more than friends and it appeared that it would always stay that way. It was something that she had come to expect while hanging around Kira. He never really saw her as nothing more than a friend, maybe even as a sister much to Lacus's despair.

Even long after the class was let out, Lacus was unable to get the stares that Kira had been giving Fllay out of her head. It seemed like any hope she had was slowly being taken away from her. It was pretty sad that the woman who always put up a bright smile felt nothing but sorrow behind it.

A true smile was something rare when it passed her lips. Most of the time, when it did come out, it was always because of Kira. That was what she loved about him. He was a person who could allow her to truly smile. He could bring anything out of her if he had tried since she usually couldn't keep things from him.

Lacus's mother died what she was in the eighth grade. For the first few weeks Lacus put up this strong front by not shedding a tear. However, on the inside it was completely different, she was a complete mess. She simply put up a smile that made everyone think that she was going to be fine. The truth was that she was not. On the inside she was screaming.

She couldn't help but remember the first day that she began to realize that there was something more to how she felt. It was one day after school. She had gone home alone that day only to find that Kira was already there when she got there. He apparently hadn't been fooled by her smiles then. He came there to talk to her about it and see if he could find out how she was truly feeling about it.

Flashback

Lacus was approaching her door when she noticed that Kira was there waiting for her. "Hello Kira," she said with a smile even though she had just seem him not too long ago. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked up to her door and unlocked it before the two of them walked inside.

"I came to see if you were alright," he said to her with a worried look on his face. He wanted to find out the truth because he simply wasn't satisfied with that fake smile she insisted on putting on. He wasn't fooled for a second.

Lacus simply put on a smile as she led him towards the living room. Her father wasn't there so it was just the two of them alone at that moment. "Of course I am Kira Why do you ask?" she asked as the two of them took a seat on the comfortable couches and just relaxed after the stressful day of school.

"I don't believe for a second that you are," he said with a frown at the fake smile that he didn't want to see. He only wanted to see a real one on her face. For a second after he said that he thought he saw a small fault in her mask. "It's ok to feel pain Lacus. You just lost your mother and yet you don't weep for her. Why Lacus?" he asked turning his solemn face towards her connecting his violet eyes to her beautiful blue ones.

Lacus turned away from him since she felt like she couldn't look him in the eye right then. "I'll be fine Kira. You don't have to worry about me," she said in a calm voice which betrayed her true feelings. She then suddenly felt him grab her lightly by the chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

What Kira saw was not that of the normally cheerful woman that he had always known. Her eyes were glazed over with a watery look to them as if she was about to cry yet was trying her best to hold them back.

"It's alright. I swear that I'm fine," Lacus said pulling her face from him hold. She then immediately went about wiping away the tears she didn't want to show him. "Please don't worry about me," she said in a slightly raspy voice.

Kira acted before he could stop himself. He immediately grabbed a hold of Lacus and held her in a tight hug. "But I do worry Lacus. You're my best friend. It's very hard for me to have to see you in so much pain. Don't say you're not because I know that you are," he said before the tears that she had obviously been trying so hard to hold in broke loose like the breaking of a dam.

She had tried so hard to hold back the tears that were now falling from her eyes. It was just so difficult when Kira was being the way that he was. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him. Yet she figured that right now she was weak. She wanted so desperately to not feel this way.

Kira continued to hold Lacus even as her tears soaked his shirt. "You've held it in so long," he said giving her a small kiss on the forehead to try and comfort her. He hated seeing her tears but at the same time it was better than seeing her suffering under the weight of her own sorrow.

"Why?! Why did she have to die?!" Lacus screamed through her tears. Her and her mother had been as close as a mother and daughter could be. She tried to be strong for her mother's sake but she found that it was simply impossible.

Her mother had always been rather sickly even if a person couldn't see that just by looking for her. She had some sort of disease that doctors simply couldn't find a cure for. So in the end it finally got to her and she died.

Kira simply didn't have an answer for why such a wonderful woman had to be taken from them. Kira himself had always been close to the entire family. He thought of her as a second mother so her passing hit him hard as well. He found that along with Lacus's tears a few of his own were also falling down his face.

Lacus just continued to cry from a while before her exhaustion finally started to catch up for a while. The tears slowly stopped and Lacus found herself growing tired before she finally fell asleep right next to Kira.

* * *

A groan escaped Lacus's mouth as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and then at the man next to her. She then jumped up realizing that she had fallen asleep on Kira's shoulder. 

Kira himself had apparently fallen asleep as well at some point. She looked towards the clock and saw that it was nearly nine at night. Her father didn't appear to be home which had become usual the past few weeks since he buried himself in work to forget about the death of his beloved wife.

Lacus stared at Kira as he rested peaceful. She simply didn't have the heart to wake him up when he looked so peaceful. 'I hope that his parent's aren't worried,' she thought with a frown as she quickly called them and explained things.

Lacus hung up the phone and was glad that he'd already explained things to them. She then found herself staring at him again. She didn't know why but she suddenly found herself admiring how handsome he looked right then. She blushed at the thought and tried to shake away those strange feelings that she had been having.

Lacus sat back down next to Kira and found herself falling back into the position that she had been in before she'd woken up. Through her trouble heart she found some semblance of peace while he was with her. She felt so much comfort just being in this position and soon found herself drifting off to sleep once again.

End Flashback

Something about that day drastically changed Lacus's view of her whole relationship with Kira. She slowly started to realize just what it was that she felt that day. Each and every day that feeling continue to grow within her until it became too much for her to deny. The day that she started wishing for more out of it, the day that she fell in love with her best friend, Kira Yamato.


	2. need for it

Cagalli sat at her desk staring down at the peace of paper in front of her with the utmost concentration. The look on her face was one of a serious nature. She seemed very frustrated by what was in front of her and looked like she was about ready to snap.

It was then that the inevitable happened. "What the hell is all of this supposed to mean?" she yelled to no one in specific as she tried yet failed to figure out what she was supposed to do on her homework. 'Stupid homework, taking away all of my precious time,' Cagalli thought angrily looking at the paper and hoping that it would burst into flames at any moment.

As is she felt eyes upon her, Cagalli turned her head towards the open door to her room where both Athrun and Kira were staring her with weird glances because they had heard her rather loud outburst. She laughed in an embarrassed way and turned her attention back to her homework.

"Having problem there Cagalli?" Athrun asked as him and Kira came walking into the room. Both of them took one of the sides next to her and stared down at the paper. "You know this is pretty easy. If you want, I could give you a hand," Athrun suggested.

"Easy my ass. It may be easy for you two since you are some of the smartest in the school. For most of us normal people, it is difficult," Cagalli muttered under her breath even if she was sure that the two of them heard her.

"It is, here I will show you," Athrun said pulling up a chair right next to her while Kira left the room figuring that it would be pointless and that he would just have to finish what was left of his homework by himself. "It is just simple mathematics Cagalli. Here give me that," Athrun said grabbing the pencil out of Cagalli's hand before she could hand it over.

Cagalli just watched as Athrun went over the problem to her. By the time he was finished she was speechless. She just stared at the paper only blinking her eyes. If anything, she was a lot more confused about it than before.

Athrun placed the pencil down and rubbed his hand before he turned his attention back to Cagalli. "Do you get it now?" he asked staring at Cagalli's dumbfounded face as she just stared at the paper.

"Um… no, not really," she said with a small laugh as she scratched her face. She rubbed her head where a migraine was forming while leaning back in her chair. She was grateful for his help but she was still greatly confused by what she was trying to do.

Athrun sighed before he picked up the pencil again and once again started to explain how it is that she was supposed to do the problem but he spoke slower so that Cagalli would have more time to process the information that she was being given. "Do you get it now?" Athrun asked leaning back in his seat.

"I think I am starting to. Thanks for the help," Cagalli said as she attempted to do one on her own without Athrun's help. It was a lot easier thanks to his explanation. She managed to finish it and showed it to Athrun so that he could look it over.

"It is better but if I can make a suggestion. You might want to do this, instead of this," Athrun said changing one small part on the paper. He saw Cagalli give him a nod and he smiled at her slightly. "I had better get going now. My father will kill me if I get home late. I will talk to you later Cagalli," Athrun said before walking out of the room. He only gave Kira a quick goodbye before he left the house.

* * *

Kira sat there typing on his computer a report that wasn't supposed to be due for another two weeks. He would always try and get it done early so as to not work on it at the last moment and end up making more mistakes than he usually does.

"Hello there," a voice said from just in front of Kira. He looked up and saw that it was the redhead that had just transferred into their school the day before. "Hi there, my name is Fllay, who might you be?" Fllay asked to the stunned Kira because she was talking to him.

"Hello," Kira managed to say although he had some trouble with it. "M-my name is Kira," Kira said although he wasn't completely sure why it was that he was having trouble talking to this girl. He didn't have that much trouble talking to anyone before. He then saw Lacus coming in the distance and got up. He felt strange around Fllay. "Sorry, I have to go meet someone," Kira said walking away.

Fllay saw where he was walking and quickly grabbed his arm to stop his movement. "Wait! I wanted to talk to you a bit. You seem so much more interesting than the rest of the guys around here," Fllay said not letting go of his arm.

Kira was slightly nervous having this woman so close to him. "I… um… I can't at this moment but maybe we can talk a bit later, if that is ok with you," Kira said and he saw Fllay shaking her head yes. "Ok them… um… If you want I can take you out tonight around five, will that do?" Kira asked and she said yes before running away.

Kira was about to start walking away but an arm was thrown around him stopping him in his tracks. "Kira you dog you, did you just ask the new girl Fllay Allster out?" his friend Tolle Koenig said trying to tease his old friend a little because he had never heard Kira ever ask anyone out.

"Tolle, you're a pest. Did you know that?" Kira said shrugging off Tolle's arm. "Hey there Miriallia. How can you put up with this pest?" Kira said punching Tolle's arm lightly. He laughed when he just saw Miriallia or Milly for short, just shrugged her shoulder making Tolle's face drop.

Milly and Tolle had been going out for a few years. They cared deeply for each other. Milly cared deeply for Tolle and the same for Tolle to Milly. He wasn't the only one though, another person by the name of Dearka Elthman. He too had a big liking for Milly. Needless to say, Tolle and him didn't get along too well.

Tolle immediately locked Kira in a headlock which Kira easily escaped from. "Milly, did you just hear what Romeo did? He just asked Fllay Allster of all people on a date. I never knew you had it in you Kira. What about Lacus though?" Tolle said stepping away from Kira.

"What about Lacus? What does she have to do about this? Weren't you just talking about Fllay?" Kira asked confused and he ended up missing the quick glances that Tolle and Miriallia gave to each other.

'Kira can't be serious, can he? He is one of the smartest people in the school yet is probably the only one that doesn't know about Lacus' feelings towards him,' Miriallia said staring at her clueless friend. She wasn't going to tell him though, that was Lacus's job.

Tolle opened his mouth about to tell Kira but it was quickly covered by Miriallia's hand and she dragged him away before he could mention anything. "Forget about it, Tolle's just being stupid," Milly said before walking out of view.

When they were out of sight, Tolle shook Miriallia's hand off of him and turned towards her. "Why did you do that?" he asked giving her a confused glance but she just gave him a stern glare in return.

"It is not our job to tell Kira about Lacus. That is Lacus, and Lacus alone that has to tell him. That is if she ever does. By the way, don't mention to her anything that has happened before we came over," Milly said in a hushed voice.

"Mention to me about what?" Lacus said from behind them causing them both to stiffen slightly and turn towards her with goofy smiles on their faces. "What is it that you don't want to mention to me about?" Lacus asked looking at the both of them curiously. She noticed Tolle almost open his mouth before Milly stomped on his foot. He screamed in pain instead.

"Nothing, nothing at all. We weren't trying to keep anything from we, were we Tolle?" Milly asked and he merely nodded his hand holding his foot in pain. "See? You must have heard us wrong. By the way, Kira was looking for you earlier," Milly said hoping to change the conversation.

"Yeah," Tolle said standing on his foot. They knew he saw her and was trying to walk over to her before Fllay stopped him by trying to talk to him. "By the way, if you see him, tell him that the teacher wanted to talk to him," Tolle said before he grabbed Milly's hand before walking away.

"That was weird," Lacus said to herself as she watched the two of them walking away hand in hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Kira standing there. "Oh, hello there Kira. You took me by surprise there," Lacus said putting on a smile to her face.

"Where were Tolle and Miriallia going in such a hurry?" Kira asked looking in the direction he had seen them go a minute before. "Never mind. Where were you, I waited for you at our usual spot but you didn't show up, I saw you coming," Kira asked while the two of them walked down the halls towards their class.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. I ran into Cagalli and you also seemed to be having a conversation with Fllay as well. What were the two of you talking about anyways?" Lacus asked curiously looking Kira in the eyes.

"Nothing much," Kira said with a shrug of his shoulders. "She just wanted to get to know me. I'm taking her out tonight so that we could get to know each other," Kira said but didn't notice Lacus's sad eyes when he mentioned it. He did notice the sound of growling however from behind them.

Kira turned around just in time to see both Cagalli and Athrun duck back behind the corner trying not to get caught by Kira. "What exactly are the two of you doing?" Kira asked making the two of them come out from around the corner looking slightly embarrassed about getting caught.

"Oh… um… nothing really. We were just trying to catch up to the two of you," Cagalli said but all that she received in return was a suspicious glance from Kira. It made her feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Then why were you hiding?" Kira asked them raising an eyebrow in confusion. "If you guys wanted to talk then all you had to do is come up to us," Kira stated still confused by their actions.

Cagalli suddenly spotted something in the distance and her eyes widened. "Ad much as I would like to talk at this moment, I am afraid that I must leave quickly," Cagalli said before rushing off down the halls at full speed.

All three of them watched this in confusion. They looked where Cagalli was looking before. They immediately understood what she was nervous about. It was a certain purple haired man by the name of Yuuna Seylan. That guy gave all of them the creeps. He treated the three of them like freaks but he expected Cagalli to like him.

"Excuse me, I will go and catch her before he does," Athrun said before running in the same direction as Cagalli leaving Kira and Lacus alone in the hall just watching the two of them run away.

"Those two are weird," Kira muttered to himself as he watched them running away. He shrugged his shoulders and him and Lacus continued walking through the halls towards their class.

"Oh! Kira, Tolle told me to tell you that the teacher was trying to look for you. Apparently he was trying to talk to you about something," Lacus said suddenly remembering her conversation with Tolle and Miriallia. She also guessed that Kira's date with Fllay was what they were trying to keep from her as well.

"Oh great. I am starting to think I am smarter than the teachers because they are always asking me for help when they are in trouble with something," Kira said with a groan. It wasn't the first time and he was sure that it wasn't the last.

The two of them walked into the classroom. Lacus went to her seat while Kira walked over to the teacher and a discussion started between the two of them. When they were finished Kira turned around with a sigh and walked towards his desk by Lacus.

Fllay came into the room more confident than anyone they had ever known. She took a quick look at Kira. Instead of taking the seat assigned to her, Fllay took a seat on the other side of Kira. She gave him a slight seductive look that made Kira feel a bit nervous.

Lacus saw the look but didn't say anything; she just looked towards the front of the classroom where their teacher was. She just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything right them. It was definitely originating from all the attention Fllay was giving to Kira and it made it worse that he was just giving her as much in return.


	3. date

"What the hell were you thinking Kira?" Athrun yelled when his friend was getting ready for this meeting with Fllay. He could say that the two of them didn't look all that good together. Fllay wasn't exactly the nicest person that he has met. He hasn't known her long but she had this snotty attitude that he could not stand.

"What exactly is the big deal Athrun? You're the one who keeps telling me that I need to get out more. Now you are telling me that going out with Fllay is stupid?" Kira asked looking at Athrun as he tied his shoes. He was dressed in just some casual clothes for the moment because he did not know if Fllay wanted him to dress up or not.

Athrun became tongue tied because he knew that Kira was right about this and that he was wrong. "Well… that… what I mean is… That's not what I meant!" Athrun said a bit flustered.

"Then what exactly did you mean then. Why are you getting upset about this? Do you expect me to be lonely the rest of my life?" Kira asked finishing tying his shoes and stood up crossing the room grabbing the last supplies that he usually had on him.

'I only meant what I said back then to try and get him to go out with one person in specific. Not this new girl,' Athrun groaned while rubbing his head where a headache was forming. "Does it have to be her? I have heard things about her that aren't all that good," Athrun said sitting down in a chair.

"I am sure that they are all just rumors. She didn't seem that bad when I talked to her earlier. She seems like nothing more than a kind person who is rather lonely," he said taking a seat as well since he didn't have to pick up Fllay for a few more minutes.

"Looks can be deceiving you know," Athrun said putting his head down upon Kira's desk. "Besides, you know nothing about what she is like. How many times have you talked to her exactly, once?" Athrun asked lifting his head back up and leaning back on the chair.

"Why not just give her a chance instead of just jumping to conclusions about what you have heard? It would surprise you to learn of the differences between gossip and real life. Now I have to go," he said standing up and walking out of the door without another word to Athrun because he was growing tired of the conversation.

"Damn it Kira! You are nothing more than a blind fool. All you can see is the acts that others put up!" Athrun said slamming his fist down upon the desk knocking over a few things upon it. He was pissed because Lacus tried for years to get his attention and he allowed Fllay to do it in one day.

"Well you can't say that we didn't try. I agree with you though, he definitely is nothing but a blind fool" Cagalli said walking into the room from the open door and sitting down in the chair that Kira had occupied only a minute before.

"What can he possibly see in that act of hers? I know someone who said that they once met Fllay. It wasn't exactly something that he once to talk about anymore. She was apparently a total bitch to him. I try and tell Kira and yet he doesn't believe me," Athrun said angrily as he rubbed his neck.

"I have no idea who it is that he takes being dense after. No one else in our family is like that. People say that he is smart, hah! That is the biggest the load of bull I have ever heard," Cagalli said with a laugh.

Athrun couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from his throats as well. "I guess you are right about your older brother," Athrun said with a smirk as he watched Cagalli start to fume over his comment.

"He was born ten seconds sooner, I doubt that really counts as older!" Cagalli yell and if you looked closely, you could actually Almost see the steam coming out of her ears. She hated it was she was called the younger of the two siblings. As far as she was concerned, she was the oldest.

"Actually," Athrun started but the glare she sent him made him close his mouth immediately. "Never mind," he said standing up. "I had better get home," he said walking towards the door but Cagalli's voice stopped him.

"Hey, wait a minute," Cagalli said rushing after him. She saw him stop and turn around and smiled. "Why don't you just stay over here for a while? Everyone is gone and I am bored. Lacus can't so you are the next best choice," Cagalli said blushing a little. 'Why the hell am I blushing,' she asked herself and calmed down a bit.

Athrun scratched the back of his head a bit nervously. "Um… yeah… I guess. Just let me call my dad to tell him that I am not going to be coming home," Athrun said walking out of the room to find the phone.

* * *

Fllay was practically dragging Kira all over the place. They had gone to get something to eat and then went to the movies, which Fllay insisted on choosing, then they went walking around the mall. Fllay seemed delighted about the whole thing as she went into store after store.

Kira however hated going into stores and not being able to do anything. It would be like that for anyone he would go with, not just Fllay. He was enjoying their time together but something felt like it was missing the entire time.

"Kira how does this look?" Fllay asked stepping out of a dressing room wearing a black miniskirt and a white top that showed off a bit of her stomach. She noticed that Kira's attention wasn't on her and she stormed back into the dressing room without another word.

Fllay came out of the dressing room a few minutes later and grabbed Kira by the arm. "Come on Kira, why don't we go to the next store?" Fllay asked trying to put on her nicest voice while she lightly pulled him out of the store.

The two walked through the mall dodging many people. Kira suddenly came to a stop while Fllay continued forward. This caused her to be pulled back rather roughly since she was attached to his arm.

"What did you stop all of a sudden Kira?" Fllay asked as she looked up and saw that his head was facing in a different direction. Fllay looked that way and saw that Lacus was walking in their direction. She scowled of the pink haired beauty but then tried to hide it.

"Lacus!" Kira yelled over the crowd trying to get her attention much to Fllay's displeasure. He smiled when he saw he notice him and walk over carrying a simple bag within her arms.

Lacus came over and saw Kira and smiled brightly at him. "Hello there Kira," she said and was saddened when she saw Fllay attached to his arm. "Good evening Miss Fllay," she said with a little less enthusiastic smile but it went unnoticed by everyone.

"Hey there Lacus. What are you doing at the mall?" Kira asked looking at his watch. He saw that it was already past eight. "What do you have there?" he asked indicating the bag that was in her arms. It was small compared to the bags that Fllay was making him carry for her.

"Oh this?" she asked holding up the bag. "It is nothing but a movie I just bought so that I could watch it tonight since I my father would be out of town for the week," Lacus said dropping her arms back down to her sides.

"Oh really? Which one is it that you bought?" Kira asked and Lacus pulled it out of the bag. "Oh yeah, I remember this one. You, me, Athrun, and Cagalli all went to see it when it first came out in the theaters," Kira said and then felt a tugging on his arms from Fllay who wanted to leave. "I had better get going Lacus. Bye," he said before he was dragged away by Fllay rather roughly.

Lacus just stared at him sadly as he was pulled away. He didn't even look back at her once when Fllay was by his side and that left her with a broken heart. "Bye," she muttered softly with a small wave. Both went unnoticed by Kira. She then turned around and walked out of the mall, ready to get home.

'That was rather rude. She just had to steal Kira's attention away from me. He is supposed to be on a date with me and yet he was giving most of his attention to her,' Fllay thought bitterly and clutched onto Kira's arm. "What is it that is going on between the two of you?" she couldn't help but ask him.

"Huh? Who, between me and Lacus?" Kira asked and received a nod from Fllay. "Nothing really. We are best friends and have been since we were young. Why do you ask?" Kira asked staring at her a little confused one why she asked that.

"Oh it's nothing really. I was just kind of curious," Fllay said with a smile on the outside, but on the inside she was steaming. She did not like to have anyone's attention on something that wasn't her. 'No need to keep that position Lacus, I will take over from her,' she thought with a smirk.

The two of them walked out to Kira's car since Fllay had lost her usual appetite for shopping after the run-in with Lacus. They got in and drove until they reached Fllay's house. She had on a bright smile that made Kira a little nervous.

"Thank you for the wonderful night Kira, I really enjoyed myself," Fllay said before leaning over and placing a hard kiss upon his lips. She could see how shocked he was by it and smirked a bit as she pulled away. "We should do this again sometime," she said getting out of the car and running up the steps to her mansion.

Kira was shocked beyond belief. It wasn't exactly his first kiss since him and Lacus tried once to see what it was like when they were only ten. It didn't mean anything, it was just experimenting a bit. 'Athrun was wrong about Fllay, she is nice,' he thought to himself.

Kira shook it off and drove away. He didn't go home after that though. Instead, he made a quick stop at the store for something and drove over to Lacus's place. He knew he would be bored for the rest of the night so he figured that he would indulge in an old tradition of watching movies with her.

He pulled up to her large home and got out of his car and walked to the door. He knocked on it slightly before it was opened showing Lacus's face. "Hey there Lacus, just wondering if you wanted any company while you were watching your movie. I brought snacks," Kira said holding up to things of ice cream in his hands. He made sure to get her favorite flavor as well as his own.

Lacus looked at him in surprise for a second before smiling and moving out of the way of the door. "Why aren't you with Fllay? Weren't the two of you on a date?" Lacus asked walking towards the room with the big screen TV where she had yet to put in the movie.

"Yeah but she wanted to go home all of a sudden. I thought that since you were going to be alone, I could join you and we could watch movie all night like we used to," Kira said with a smile as he handed Lacus her own ice cream. She loved the stuff so he learned to get her one of her own or he wouldn't be able to get any for himself. It was rather amusing sometimes.

"Sounds like fun, come on. I was just about to put the movie in when you came. It will be good to have you for company. It tends get lonely around her when I am by myself," she said taking a seat while Kira walked over and popped the movie in. he then sat down next to her. She leaned her head on Kira's shoulder and knew he wasn't surprised because he done this sort of affectionate thing with him before. He considered it nothing but a friendly thing so he never said anything.

It was really late by the time that the movie ended and Lacus had long since fallen asleep upon Kira's shoulder. Kira looked down at her and smiled before lightly picking her up and placing her in her own bed. "Night Lacus," he said before walking away.

"Kira," Lacus groaned out in her sleep causing Kira to turn around to look at her. He saw that she was still asleep. He shrugged it off before walking out of her room and out of the house without making the smallest sound.

The rest of the drive home was quiet. Kira didn't say anything and didn't listen to the music. He got home a few minutes later and walked into the house. He stopped right in his tracks and his jaw dropped with the first thing that he saw.

Cagalli and Athrun were on the couch sound asleep with Cagalli lying right on top of Athrun. Kira really couldn't believe what his best friend and his sister were doing. The shock wore off when he noticed the two of them wake up and stare at each other before jumping apart really quickly.

"What did you think you were doing Zala?" Cagalli yelled blushing a dark shade of red as she hopped off the couch. "I hope that no one saw that," Cagalli mumbled as she glared at Athrun. She had no idea how they ended up in such a position and by the look on Athrun's face, he didn't know either.

"I don't know! We were just sitting down watching TV and then the next thing I know, we woke up in that position," Athrun said a little panicked because Cagalli was not in a good mood and that didn't mean anything good to him. "I had better get going," Athrun said walking towards the door.

Kira opened the door and pretended to walk into the house making them think he just got home. "What is wrong with the two of you? You look a little flushed," he said looking at their rather red faces.

Athrun just walked past Kira and out the door without a word. "Well I am tired. I am going to bed. You look it too. You should really get some sleep," Kira said walking up the stairs and got into bed quickly, not even wondering what Cagalli did afterwards as he fell asleep.


	4. diary

Kira was surprised and he didn't even know why. He had heard Lacus singing on many occasions and yet the way she was singing right then just took him completely by surprise. It was filled with probably more emotion than he had ever heard her sing with before. This made it sound greater than usual and she was probably the best singer in the school.

He had not meant to walk in on her while she was singing but he happened to hear it as he walked into her house so they could hang out like old times. They hadn't been able to do that much lately because Fllay was taking up a lot of his time.

He was able to slip out of the school quickly after it ended and got away before any of his friends could stop him. He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to hang out with Lacus. It just seemed to come over him at the last second.

He listened on as Lacus finished her song and sat in a chair. Kira opened the door silently. "That was great Lacus. You are a good singer but I have never heard you sing that well before," Kira said and held back a laugh when he saw Lacus jump slightly at his sudden appearance.

"K-Kira?" Lacus stuttered as she tried to control her breathing. "I didn't hear you come in," she said putting on her smile. She hadn't expected him to come over so she was kind of unprepared for his appearance. "Thank you for the compliment," she said sweetly.

"No problem. What were singing about to make it sound lovelier than usual?" he asked as he took a seat in another chair that was across from Lacus. He was confused when he saw her blush a bit. He didn't really see anything embarrassing about it to make her blush.

Lacus couldn't help but blushing about being caught. Her song and voice were singing a song about her feeling for Kira. She hadn't expected him to hear her singing it. She was glad that he didn't really realize it, especially since he was going out with Fllay nowadays. "Nothing really," she lied convincingly.

"Oh really?" he asked but decided not to pursue it anymore. They remained silent after that. Both finding it rather hard to think of something for them to talk about. It was strange; they had never had this sort of problem before.

"So… why aren't you with Fllay? It has been rather hard to see you without her lately," Lacus said turning towards her homework so that Kira couldn't see the hurt look that passed across her face.

Kira looked at Lacus for a second before he answered. "What, can't I come and visit my best friend every once in a while. Fllay doesn't rule my life. I can make my own decisions," he said standing up and then sitting on her bed since it was closer to her. He fell backwards and looked up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"That isn't what I meant. I just thought that you would want to spend more time with her since the two of you've started to go out," Lacus said still refusing to meet Kira in the eye even though he had been trying to get her to do so for a while now.

"Ok, if you want to know, she is being a little too clingy. I needed to get away for a little while. I wanted to hang out with my friends while doing so. I mean I can barely go to the restroom without her following me and waiting outside for when I come out. Kind of creepy," he said laughing to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

Lacus couldn't help the small giggles that erupted from her. Then it just stopped. "I am sure that you are enjoying all the attention that she is giving you," Lacus said looking away from Kira as she grimaced at the thought of it all.

"Sometimes. I would enjoy it more if I could have some time to myself. Other than that I guess that it is fun to have her around," Kira said shrugging his shoulders. "Hey Lacus, are you ok?" he asked noticing that her shoulders were shaking a little. He was getting worried because she was acting really strange today.

Lacus took in a deep breath to calm her rattled nerves. "Yes, I am fine Kira. I have to go. There is something that I need to do. You can stay if you wish but you will probably want to leave anyways," Lacus said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Oh Lacus!" Kira said standing up remembering another reason that he came here. It was mainly to talk to Lacus for a bit but he had one other thing he needed to get. "I left one of books here the last time I came, do you know what happened to it? It is a engineering book," Kira said as she stopped and turned to look at him.

Lacus thought it over for a second but nothing came to her mind. "Um… I am not sure. I might have picked it up without knowing it. If I did, it is probably on the book shelf. Bye Kira," she said before walking out of the door to her room.

"Let's see," he said walking over to the case filled with books. Most of them appeared to be books filled with music or just romance novels. He didn't get why women loved those so much.

He looked over the books but the books that he was looking for wasn't found on it. "Where is it?" he asked himself but then noticed a small stack of books on her desk. He flipped through them but didn't see it there either. "Where… ah!" he said as he noticed his book almost hidden behind her desk. Only a small part of it peeking out to be seen. "There is it," he said getting down and picking it up.

He was going to stand up but he ended up hitting his head on the top of the desk. This also happened to knock over the stacks of books he was looking at before. Causing them to fall upon his head.

"Ouch!" he said holing his head where he was sure that a bump was starting to form. He looked towards the books and started to pick them up and putting them back where they were originally. A small pink book laid open on the ground and curiosity got the best of Kira and he picked it up to look at it.

"I just don't understand," he read from the page in the book. "No matter what I do, I can't say what I need to say…" he said before realizing what it was he was reading. "Whoa! It's her diary!" he said dropping the book quickly.

He stared at the books for a second before he picked it up. Something was compelling him to read it no matter how much he knew it was wrong to look through Lacus's personal things.

He opened it to a random page and looked it over. "Yet another days I have failed to say what I have longed to say for the longest time. He takes no notice but I give him no indication of my feelings either. Maybe it is all for the best though," Kira read before snapping the book shut.

"This is wrong for me to do this," he said putting the book back in its original position and quickly grabbing his things and leaving the house before he had anymore temptations to read the rest of it. Lacus trusted him and he already failed it by reading what he did.

'Lacus never told me that she had a crush on anyone before. Maybe it is something that she just didn't want to talk about with anyone. I wonder whatever happened for her not to mention it to even me,' he thought before pushing it all aside and walking away trying to forget what he had read.

* * *

"You didn't Kira," Athrun said in a disappointed tone when Kira told him of the incident at Lacus's house. "You and I both know that even kind Lacus would kill you if she was to learn that you went through her diary. What are you, stupid?" he asked as Kira shrunk back a bit.

Kira looked really nervous. "It was an accident, at first," he muttered the last part but Athrun had still heard him and gave him a disapproving glare. "My curiosity got the better of me. I didn't mean for it to happen," Kira said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Athrun looked at Kira before looking away. "Have you ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat Kira?" Athrun asked continuing on with his interrogation of his best friend. Although he knew that if put under the same circumstances, he probably would have done the same.

"I'm not a cat," Kira said suddenly finding the situation rather funny. "Don't tell me that if given the opportunity you wouldn't do the same with Cagalli," Kira said turning the tables on Athrun.

Athrun stammered a bit at the thought. "Yeah, if I want to be chopped up into a million pieces. I am not even sure if she even has one. Does she?" he asked curiously although he somehow didn't feel like he wanted to know out of fear of being tempted to read it.

"Not that I am aware of," Kira said after thinking it over. He could never remember a time that made him aware of his sister having one. "Why don't we just drop it? Do you know if Lacus ever had a crush on anyone?" Kira asked curiously hoping for some answers.

Athrun jumped at the question and looked around for some sort of escape from that question. Anyone who knew Lacus would know who it was, except for the rather dense Kira. "I… uh… I have absolutely no clue. Wasn't even aware of such a thing," Athrun lied feeling rather stupid.

"Oh, ok," Kira said with a sigh. 'Why did it say that? Why did Lacus never talk to me about it?' Kira asked himself. It had been on his mind all day no matter how hard he tried to get it off of it. 'Jealous?' his mind taunted. 'No,' Kira told himself in kind of an unsure voice.

"Point of advice Kira. Don't talk to Lacus about it. She is bound to know you read her diary if you were to do something like that," Athrun said and congratulated himself for such a save. He didn't want to put Lacus in that sort of situation while talking to Kira about her feelings for him. Plus, it might make Kira drop the subject.

"I guess you are right. I just need to forget about this whole situation," Kira said and he could have sworn that he heard Athrun give some sort of sigh of relief. He just shrugged it off.

"So there is a dance this Friday, are you planning to take Lacus like you usual do?" Athrun asked but he saw Kira just shake his head. "Why not? You two always go together," Athrun said in a disapproving glare at Kira making the said man back up a few steps.

"It is because I am going with Fllay since we have started to go out. Lacus and I just go to those together because neither of us have a date and we don't want to go alone," Kira explained although he felt kind of bad for Lacus for having to go alone at basically the last second.

'Bet that isn't what Lacus thinks,' Athrun thought but shook his head with a sigh. "So you are just going to leave Lacus alone there?" Athrun asked although he kind of understood something about Kira's situation. He goes with Lacus, and then he leaves Fllay alone. He goes with Fllay, and then he leaves Lacus alone.

Kira fell back in his seat because he knew he was in a bit of a fix. He didn't want to leave either of them alone. "It isn't like prom or other formal events. Maybe I can take both of them," Kira said knowing it was just a school event.

'Fllay probably won't take it that way. That girl has one very nasty attitude,' Athrun thought praying for his poor friend's soul. "That might work, if you can actually get them to agree with it. I am sure that Lacus probably will, but Fllay might not be so easy," Athrun said cringing a little. He once remembered Fllay yell from the other end of the school about something and he still heard it from far away.

Kira knew that was true. "I will try and talk to her about it. Hopefully she will understand. It wasn't exactly fair to Lacus anyways that I had to change our usual plans at the last moment. So I really should make it up to her," Kira said and was glad when he just saw Athrun nod.

* * *

"I am telling you Lacus, if you had him here earlier today, you should have just taken a chance. You are playing things way too safe because of Fllay," Cagalli said as they walked into Lacus's room. She immediately noticed that it was as clean as always except for a few things on her desk.

"Kira is with Fllay now. It isn't really in my position to ruin what he obviously wants," Lacus said sadly as she walked over to her desk and straightened out the pile of books which looked like they were about to fall off. "Besides, it isn't like he feels the same way that I do. We have been friends for years and he has never made any sort of indication of having feelings for me," Lacus said sitting at her desk and picked up a book she had been reading.

"All the more reason that you should do this. You two know each other better than you know yourselves. He barely knows Fllay since she just moved here. Besides, Fllay's a snob and gets on my nerves way to easily," Cagalli said pulling the book out of Lacus's hand and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Lacus yelled getting up to pick it up but was stopped when Cagalli stepped in her way. She took a step to the right and was blocked and then a step to the left but was blocked again.

"I don't think so. Whenever you start reading, you don't pay any attention to the outside world… unless it's Kira," Cagalli said grinning in a way similar to that of Athrun's. Clear proof that the two of them hung out with each other way too much. "Why don't you try and impress Kira, Lacus?" Cagalli asked trying to think.

"Impress?" Lacus asked a little confused. She wasn't sure what she could do that would impress him enough to want her. "I don't think that there really is anything that I could do," Lacus said with a sigh. She laid back a little and stared up at the ceiling. "It isn't as if I haven't tried but I don't think there is anything I can do," Lacus said sadly.

"Sure there is. There is a dance this Friday, right?" Cagalli asked and received a nod from Lacus. "Then I think that would be the perfect time to try anything. He may be going with Fllay but maybe he will leave with you at the end of the night if we do this right," Cagalli asked with a grin.

Lacus was starting to get a little nervous by Cagalli's attitude. "Um… that really isn't necessary Cagalli. I am fine, really," she lied straight through her teeth. She knew that Cagalli didn't believe her when she shook her head in a negative way.

"If I leave it to you, then you won't do anything. You are a little too nice sometimes Lacus. It is either Fllay wins or you win. This is a competition Lacus. Only one person will win Kira's heart. He is obviously not sure what he wants completely. So I will help you to change his mind about Fllay," she said with a grin. Plans were already forming in her head about what she was going to do.


	5. dance with me

To say that it was a pleasant experience to tell Fllay of his plans would be the biggest lie ever. It wasn't fair to Lacus for him to change their usual plans at the last moment. He was sure that he would probably have some scars from it later.

That brought Kira to where he was at now. He was walking into the dance with the two ladies which earned him envious glances from all the men in the room. Fllay stood to his left clutching his arm tightly and glaring at Lacus while Lacus just stood quietly to his right.

Fllay put on a smile on her face although she was seething on the inside. 'Stupid little girl! Doesn't she understand that he's mine now?' Fllay thought angry as she glared at Lacus when Kira looked away but stopped when he turned his gaze back to her.

Kira couldn't help but feeling a little nervous. He could easily tell that Fllay was angry at Lacus. He didn't know what it was that Lacus had ever done to her though. Then there was Lacus that was also troubling him. He had never really thought of her more than a friend until then but he had to admit that he was speechless when he picked her up and saw the dress that she was wearing.

It was a formal dance so Kira was dressed in a tux. Fllay had on a red dress that clung to her tightly revealing ever curve she had and showed quite a bit of cleavage and went up to her knees. Lacus had on a baby blue dress that fit her modestly and fell all the way to her ankles. It looked like it was a dress made specifically for her.

Athrun and Cagalli came walking in shortly after them with Cagalli glaring at Fllay. It didn't help that she was forced into a dress by her brother and their friend. They just wouldn't let her out of it and Lacus wasn't really making it very easy on her but urging them along.

"Why couldn't he have just dropped Fllay and taken Lacus only like they had done so many times before now?" Cagalli asked as she kept her glare on Fllay and turning shortly for sympathetic glances towards Lacus. "Kira is clueless if he doesn't see it," she muttered under her breath.

"It isn't in Kira's nature to do something that would make another feel bad. He goes with only Fllay and Lacus would be hurt, he goes with Lacus and… I am not even sure if Fllay would be hurt but more pissed off," Athrun said looking at the three standing in front of him.

"Yeah but still, does he really have to be with her? She doesn't seem his type," she said with steam almost coming out of her head. "Lacus has been there for years and he doesn't do anything but Fllay for a few weeks and he goes for her," she said angrily as she continued to mentally burn holes into Fllay.

"Not like there is anything that we can do to change his mind. You have tried already. Let's just leave it to Lacus actually trying to do something and for Kira to stop being an idiot," Athrun said shaking his head.

"Fat chance of that happening. If we leave it to them then it will be from a few years to never before it happens! I am going to push them along and make sure that they are together before the year ends," she said with a mischievous grin that caused Athrun to back away carefully.

"Come on Kira! Let's go dance!" Fllay yelled over the music as she grabbed Kira by the hand and pulled him towards the dance floor trying to get him away from Lacus with a smirk knowing that she would do everything to keep them away from each other.

Lacus may have been good at hiding her emotions but Fllay knew that she loved Kira. That made her hate the woman more. 'She had better keep away from him if she knows what is good for her,' Fllay said with a growl.

"Uh Fllay? Are you ok?" Kira asked looking at her. He wasn't sure if he had actually heard her growl or not. He saw her look at him with innocent eyes and just shook his head. "Never mind," Kira said with a sigh figuring that he must have heard things.

Meanwhile, Lacus watched on from their table as Cagalli and Athrun had a bit of a staring contest. They had a bit of an argument, about which she didn't know and then this contest just started. She had absolutely no clue as to how or why it started right after their argument but chose not to pursue the subject.

Lacus looked towards the dance floor and pushed back the jealousy that emerged when she saw Fllay rubbing up against her best friend. It was hard for her to watch that sort of display. The one she loved was gone from her and she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"Lacus?" Cagalli said looking towards the pink haired woman since she hadn't spoken since they got there. She looked where Lacus was looking and knew what she was thinking. "You know, he would probably dance with you as well if you just asked him," she said with a smirk while her hands were folded underneath her chin.

Lacus blushed realizing that she had been caught. "I-I'm fine," she lied before sitting back in her chair. "I need to go use the restroom," she said getting up at the same time as Cagalli and started to walk away.

Cagalli growled and ran after Lacus. She grabbed her by the arm and turned her around before pushing her in the direction that Kira was. She pushed harder than she thought because Lacus went all to the practically colliding with Kira. 'Bulls eye,' she thought triumphantly.

"What?" Kira said in shock when he felt someone collide with him. He caught the person before she knocked them both over. "Lacus?" he said as soon as he saw her pink hair. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. He was just walking off the dance floor when she suddenly ran into him.

"Oh sorry Kira, someone kind of ran into me and I was pushed towards you," she said although it wasn't a lie. Cagalli really did practically run into her and then push her hard towards Kira. She looked at Cagalli who stared at the two intently. 'Oh well," she said putting on a smile. "Dance with me Kira?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Kira stared down at her for a second before a smile appeared on his face. Fllay left to go powder her nose as she put it so he thought it would be fun to dance with Lacus. She not only had a great voice but was also a great dancer. "Sure," he said taking a hold of her hand.

At that moment the song changed and a slow one came on which was a change of pace from the fast paced songs that have been on since they got there. Lacus couldn't help but smile at Kira when she heard the song.

Kira didn't know why he was feeling as nervous as he was. She was just a friend, his best friend, but just his friend nothing more. His hands went around her waist and her hands went to his shoulders.

Their bodies flowed so naturally to the beat. Lacus had basically taught Kira to dance so he was well aware of what they could do and was able to predict what she was going to do. It was so easy for him to dance with her. Like he could dance forever like this. 'Why the heck am I thinking that?' he mentally yelled at himself.

Lacus could practically see Cagalli bouncing up and down happily in a very un-Cagalli like way. 'You planned this, didn't you?' she said glaring light at Cagalli. She then noticed Fllay walk into the room and gulped slightly. She didn't know why she was nervous of Fllay. Kira was just her friend even if she wanted more. Fllay already had him much to her disappointment.

Fllay walked out of the room and looked for Kira but stopped and glared when she saw him on the dance floor with Lacus in what looked like a very intimate dance. 'What the hell is he doing? He is supposed to be my boyfriend!' she thought angrily glaring daggers at Lacus.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Cagalli asked leaning against a wall. She could tell Fllay was jealous and she planned to rub it in. "Ohhhhh, it must be that Kira is dancing with Lacus to a slow song," she said with a grin.

Fllay grew even angrier and turned towards Cagalli quickly. "Shut up! I am not jealous of the pink haired bimbo. What do I have to be jealous of when I have so much more than she could ever have?" Fllay asked arrogantly with a laugh.

"You might not want to let Kira hear you talking about Lacus like that. He is very loyal to his friends and it is more for Lacus since she has been his best friend since they were young. They will always have a special relationship that you can never hope to have with him," Cagalli said calmly before seeing Athrun and walking over to him.

'Bitch! I will have more than Lacus could ever have with him!' Fllay mentally growled out glaring at Cagalli. 'We'll see who actually has a better relationship with him,' she thought with a devilish smirk as she turned towards the two that were dancing with a care.

Kira looked up from the dance and his eyes widened when he saw Fllay coming towards them. He had a bad feeling and despite the smile on her face, it just wouldn't seem to go away. "Fllay? I am surprised your back already," he said in a quiet voice.

"Oh Kira, I thought you said that you were going to save the first slow dance for me," Fllay said in a fake hurt voice. She was mentally smirking when she saw that Lacus looked saddened by this news.

'I don't remember ever saying that,' Kira thought trying to remember any conversations that he had with Fllay since he heard about the dance. He kept coming up blank at the thought of him ever saying that.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. I will just go back and talk with Cagalli then," Lacus said with a small fake smile as she moved away but Kira grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Kira?" Lacus asked confused by his sudden actions.

"It's ok Lacus. I am sure that Fllay won't mind waiting till the end of this dance," he said looking at Fllay for some sort of agreement. He had this weird feeling that he wasn't going to get one from her. He wasn't sure what it was that made him want to dance with Lacus so much.

"But Kira. I really wanted to dance with you," Fllay whined much to the annoyance of Lacus. She did not want to see Kira with Lacus anymore. She would make sure that the two of them wouldn't even be able to look at one another when she was finished.

Lacus knew exactly what Fllay was trying to do. But she really wanted to finish her dance. She would go by Kira's decision on the matter though. If he wanted to dance with Fllay the rest of the song, then she would let him.

"I am just going to finish this dance Fllay. I will dance with you as much as you want afterwards," Kira said before continuing the dance without waiting for the counter argument that he was sure would come. He was surprised when none did.

Fllay stormed off the dance floor refusing to believe what Kira's sister had said to her a minute before. 'Damn her!' she growled looking towards Cagalli only to find her smirking in her direction with and I-told-you-so look. 'This isn't over,' she thought heading back to the restroom to redo her makeup.

Cagalli took this chance to look around the room. She wouldn't be able to talk to Lacus since she seemed too into the dance and the song was only half over. So she had to do something because Athrun had walked off somewhere a second before.

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh when she looked over and saw Dearka trying to get a dance from Miriallia. He was practically begging her but she had this look like she was trying not to notice and yet at the same time trying to hold back her laughter at the young man's action.

She scowled when she saw Fllay walk by there towards the bathrooms and laughed when she saw Dearka suddenly making chocking noises. She could barely make out the words, "Too much perfume," coming from Dearka as he did so.

Yzak was standing off to the side watching Dearka make a complete fool of himself like it was nothing new. The loner just kept to himself and no one seemed to have the courage to walk up to him and ask him for a dance.

Other than that there wasn't much going around except for dancing and talking. She jumped when a hand was put on her shoulder causing her to jump but she was able to calm down when she saw that it was only Athrun. "Don't sneak up on me you jerk!" Cagalli yelled at him as he stumbled back a few steps but laughing at the same time.

"Sorry, I just thought you might want something to drink," he said holding up a soda he had more than likely gotten out of the soda machine. He handed it to her and then looked towards Kira and Lacus. "They sure seem into that dance," he said nodding towards the two.

"Yeah, I had to literally give Lacus a push to get her to even try. Now I don't think there is anything to separate the two of them. Fllay tried but Kira wanted to finish the dance," she said with a smirk.

Athrun looked at the two of them and then at Cagalli. He grabbed her hand and started to pull the protesting female to the dance floor. "Come on, we can't let the two of them steal the show," he said ignoring her protests but was glad when she soon calmed down and quick resisting as they started to dance.

Cagalli sighed and held back this sudden need to blush. This wasn't how she normally acted and it pissed her off. She was a tough person and Athrun could turn her into a sudden pile of mush. 'Might as well just enjoy it,' she thought with an aggravated sigh that Athrun didn't hear.


	6. talk to me

"Oh come on Miriallia. Just one dance is all I'm asking for," Dearka begged the still unwilling Miriallia. "Just one," he was still trying to say but she still didn't look at him but rather looking around her Tolle.

"Dearka, will you please get it through your mind that I am going out with Tolle," Miriallia said finally growing a little too frustrated with the blonde haired man's pestering. "Now will you please go away?" she nearly yelled out but managed to hold the yell back because she didn't want to attract any attention to herself.

Dearka couldn't help but smirk at how she was getting annoyed. "Not until you agree to a dance with me," he said enjoying how flustered he was able to get Miriallia to be. He considered it to be very sexy on her.

"Don't you get it you stupid jerk?" Miriallia yelled at Dearka before stepping on his foot very hard before walking away. "Why can't he just get it through his thick head?" she asked herself although she did find it flattering that he wouldn't give it up. 'I have Tolle though,' she thought with a smile.

Dearka was bouncing around holding his foot after the encounter. He grew angry when he heard snickering coming from around him and glared at the people who decided to shut up quickly. He still heard it and turned to see his friend Yzak was the one. "What the hell are you laughing at?" he yelled at his friend.

Yzak walked forward and leaned against a wall that was next to his friend. "That was a really pathetic attempt at getting her to dance with you. I don't know what was worse. How much you tried or how hard she shot you down each time," he said with a smirk on his usually calm face.

Dearka glared at the silver haired man. "I know she likes me," he said arrogantly. He just heard a groan from Yzak. "Why wouldn't she then, someone like Kira, who is going out with Fllay Allster is dancing with Lacus Clyne. So why won't she dance with me?" he asked himself more than Yzak.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it is because they have always been friends. Miriallia and you have never really been in good of terms with each other. I don't know of anyone who fights worse than the two of you," Yzak saying laughing at his friend. He shook his head as he walked away.

"Kira and Lacus can because they are friends with each other? Would that mean that Miriallia would if I was to become friends with her," he said before an idea hit him. "Maybe if I was to do that, I can get really good with her and she would leave her boyfriend behind," he thought with a smirk and then left to do some thinking.

"Dearka is definitely a weird one," Cagalli murmured during her dance with Athrun. "He doesn't know when to give up even when the odds are stacked against him," Cagalli said with a laugh that attracted Athrun's attention.

"He's had the biggest crush on her for the longest amount of time. He never knew what to do until she was together with Tolle. He just had the worst timing for it," Athrun said while sort of comparing it to himself. He wasn't too late but he just didn't know what to do with Cagalli.

"Well tell him that I wish him the best of luck next time you see him," Cagalli said with a chuckle. "Got to admire how he won't stop. It will probably be worthless unless Tolle suddenly decides to move away but I somehow doubt that that will happen," Cagalli said pulling away from Athrun as the song came to an end.

By the time that they got back to their table, they saw that Kira and Lacus were already sitting there and in deep conversation. Lacus had this huge smile on her face. They noticed that Kira seemed awfully confused by that but never said anything about it. He just talked about anything while he still had the time before Fllay decided to come back.

"You two sure seemed to be enjoying yourselves out there," Cagalli said with a grin which was more directed towards Lacus then her clueless brother. Her smirked broadened when she saw Lacus's face darken slightly but the smile remained on it. She just laughed at them. She was curious as to what would happen if the two of them ever got together.

"What do you mean, we only danced," Kira said a little clueless to what she was actually talking about. He heard the three of them groan and Cagalli even smacked her face in frustration. "What'd I say?" he asked a little confused on what was going on and why Cagalli hit herself.

"Nothing," Lacus said before standing up and walking away. Maybe she was hoping too much out of that. To her, she now saw it clearly. He obviously didn't see much more into it than a dance with a friend. Even if he did refuse Fllay in order to do that. She knew Kira would be in trouble with Fllay later for that also.

"Where's she going?" Kira asked and the two at the table groaned once again and his stupidity. "Why do you two keep doing that? I better go make sure she is ok. She didn't seem happy about something," he said making the two smile as he stood up and started to walk in the direction that Lacus went.

He didn't make it more than two steps before he was ambushed by Fllay who latched onto his arm. "Come on Kira, you said you would dance with me," she said pulling a protesting Kira onto the dance floor. It was either she didn't notice or she didn't listen to it.

Kira knew he was defeated. It was obvious that Fllay wouldn't give up so he knew he would just have to talk to Lacus about it later, which he guessed would only be when he dropped Fllay off at her place since she looked like she was going to occupy his time for the rest of the dance.

* * *

Cagalli was grumbling something under her breath on the way home that night. She just couldn't believe that Kira would get up to do one thing and just because of one persons insistence to dance that he would forget about his own best friend and just go with Fllay.

"I don't think Kira really had a choice. Fllay just wouldn't let him go. I saw him protesting quite a bit but she just wouldn't listen to him. I have some serious doubts about that woman," Athrun said but it just didn't have the effect that he was looking for since she kept cursing out her brother.

The rest of the ride to her place remained like that with Cagalli cursing her brother and Athrun doing what he could before she decided to kill her brother when he got back.

Athrun pulled into the driveway and turned to face Cagalli. "Listen, he is taking them both home now. Maybe he plans to talk to Lacus then. Fllay wasn't giving him any chances to. Every time he tried to get away she would pull him back to dance more," Athrun said because he knew Cagalli would murder Kira if he didn't.

Cagalli thought about it for a second. "Yeah, but…" she said but couldn't get the words out before Athrun suddenly caught her lips within his own. She was shocked beyond belief but quickly fell into the bliss of his touch.

Seeing that she was responding to the kiss, Athrun deepened it a lot. Athrun had just meant to do that to shut her up but he found he liked it too much to stop it too quickly. He just hoped that Cagalli wouldn't kill him about it later though. He did kind of take her by surprise and she once told him that she hated being surprised by anything. She did seem to enjoy it.

Both were in a daze as they broke apart and Cagalli stumbled out of the car with a quick goodbye and then Athrun drove away. He nearly got in five accidents because he was too stunned by what had just transpired between the two of them. Luckily he made it to his place and stumbled into the house.

His father looked up at his son. To him, his son looked like he was drunk stumbling all over the place like he was. "You didn't drink anything did you?" he asked setting down some papers that he was reading over a few moments prior.

Athrun just looked at his father and smiled a cheesy smile that caused his father to back away. "That was completely unexpected," he said as Athrun just walked up the stairs to his room. He knew what really happened though. He had gone through the same thing once with Athrun's mother Lenore. "Young love," he muttered before getting back to his work.

* * *

Dearka was walking around with absolutely no destination in mind. He was doing a lot of thinking. He suddenly heard some complaining and came to a stop as he recognized the voice that was saying it.

"I thought you got it fixed Tolle," Miriallia said calmly as she watched her boyfriend do anything that he could to get his car started. It was an older car since that was really all he could afford but it was mostly still in good shape except for a few engine problems.

"I did. I just got it back yesterday from the shop and they said that they were sure that they had fixed the problem with it," Tolle said as he looked at the engine trying to find whatever was wrong with it. "I have got to have a serious talk with them about this," he grumbled knowing that it probably wouldn't start on that cold night.

Miriallia clutched the jacket that Tolle had given her closer to her as she waited patiently. She noticed that Tolle was shivering and felt bad for him since he was cold because he gave her a coat to wear. "Why don't we just call for a cab Tolle," she said but he still tinkered with is car.

Dearka grinned and quickly ran to his car and drove over to the area that the two of them were waiting around at. "Looks like you are having some car troubles. Would you like a ride?" he asked with it being more directed towards Miriallia than to Tolle.

Miriallia stared at Dearka strangely. She always thought of him as a selfish person but he was offering both of them a ride. "Um… no thanks. We'll just call a cab if he can't get the car fixed," she said turning back to Tolle. He was still struggling with it.

Dearka sighed since he knew how stubborn Miriallia was when it came to him. She wouldn't easily change her mind about his offer to give her a ride. He figured that there might be something else that he could do to get on her good side and he intended to take it.

He got out of his car and walked over to what had to be the biggest hunk of junk ever, not to mention the even uglier car to him. "Move out of the way amateur," he said pushing Tolle off to the side and looking under the hood. What he saw made him want to laugh. It was only a loose piece. He was surprised that Tolle didn't see it. He fixed it and turned to Tolle. "There, it should work now," he said before turning to Miriallia and smirking at her before walking away.

Tolle grumbled as he stepped into the car to try and turn it on. He expected that it would probably be even worse than before. He hated eating his own words when the car hummed to life as soon as the key was turned.

"That's a first, Dearka was actually being helpful," Miriallia said as she watched Dearka walking back to his car. "Um… thanks, I guess," she said to him. It was almost as if seeing him in a new light. He actually helped them without asking for anything else in return.

Dearka only waved at her as he got back into his car. Although he was calm on the outside, he was smirking victoriously on the inside. He liked the way that she sounded when she wasn't yelling at him. He even liked helping her even more. He thought that that would be the best way to go with her.

* * *

Kira drove rather nervously. There was great tension in the car coming from Fllay towards Lacus. He was worried that a fight would break out while he was driving. Luckily for him, Lacus was trying to avoid any sort of confrontation with the redhead sitting next to him.

He was luckily that the drive to the first house was relatively short. Also luckily for him it was Fllay's place meaning that he could talk to Lacus afterwards. "We're here Fllay," Kira said snapping Fllay out of her glaring match with the unresponsive Lacus who just stared out the window humming a tune to herself.

"Huh?" Fllay said as she stared out the window and saw her large mansion looming over the vehicle. "Oh, why don't you come in Kira? My daddy ought to be home by now," she said in a tone. She wanted him to just leave Lacus there and make her walk home on her own.

"Um… I have to take Lacus home too," Kira said pointing towards Lacus and heard Fllay groan in annoyance. "I am not just going to forget about her Fllay. She is my friend. Please just try and get along with her," Kira said rubbing his head where a headache was starting to form.

Fllay didn't respond but just swung the door open and stepped out of the car before slamming the door in anger. "Fine! Have it your way!" she yelled as Kira flinched slightly. She just ran up to the door and went inside before Kira could respond. It slammed behind her.

"Maybe you should go and talk to her Kira," Lacus said climbing into the front seat of the car. "She seemed awfully upset so you should talk to her," she said and Kira glanced at her. "Don't worry about me, I can walk home myself," Lacus said about to open the door but Kira locked it.

"I don't think so Lacus. There are a lot of weirdo's around here. So I will feel a lot better if I made sure that you got there safely," he said backing the car out of the driveway. "Don't worry about Fllay, she will probably be calmed down when I see her next," he said keeping his eyes on the road but he couldn't help but glance at Lacus every once in a while.

The two arrived at her place about five minutes later and Lacus seemed in a hurry to get out of the car. Kira got out and followed her since he had wanted to talk to her about something. "Lacus, wait!" Kira yelled causing her to slow down but keep walking into her house.

Kira followed her inside and after saying a quick hello to her father, he followed her. He placed and hand on her shoulder and turned her around so that she faced him. He was met with that smile that she always had on. "Are you ok Lacus? You've been awfully quiet all night and Athrun, Cagalli, and I are all worried about you," Kira said looking deep within her.

"I am perfectly fine Kira. There is no need to worry about me," she said smiling up at him. "Good night Kira. I had a good time tonight," she said kissing him on the cheek and then went into her room and locked the door before Kira could stop her from doing so.

Kira sighed knowing that he would never get Lacus to tell him what she was really thinking. He wondered if maybe it had to do with what he had read in her diary but put it aside and walked back towards his car.

Siegel Clyne watched the young boy leave and sighed as well. He knew perfectly well what his daughter felt for the young brown haired man. She didn't talk about it though and although she put on a smile, he knew it was hurting her inside to know that he was with someone else then.

'Maybe if she would just speak what she was feeling, then maybe she would be able to put on a true smile and not just one that would hide what she was truly feeling,' he thought leaning back in his seat and looked towards the stairs wondering when his daughter would ever do anything for her own happiness.


	7. day out

"This day is lovely. The sky is cloudless, the sun is shining, and…" Cagalli said before she was hit with a lot of water. "I am getting soaked," she muttered the last part looking for the source of her wetness.

Cagalli looked up and was met by none other than Lacus's smiling face. She was truly laughing at what she had done. Cagalli's hands clenched at her side and she stood up. "Lacus! Why…" she said but couldn't seem to form anything into words. It was puzzling that Lacus would do such a thing.

Lacus couldn't help the laughs that erupted from her throat. She had no idea how Kira and Athrun managed to con her into doing such a thing but she had to admit that it was rather funny. "S-sorry Cagalli," she said but her giggles obviously meant that she thought it was funny.

Cagalli was fuming. "What in the world were you thinking? This isn't like you!" she said before a thought came to her mind. She quickly spun around to face the twp men that were currently wrestling in Athrun's giant pool. A rather poor attempt to look inconspicuous.

The two of them stopped their little wrestling match and looked at the Furious Cagalli. She definitely had a look like you didn't want to mess with her right then. They slowly back to the other side of the pool so they were out of her immediate reach.

One of Cagalli's hands came up and she pointed to the two frightened boys. "You two are so dead!" she said before running after them. She saw the jumped out of the pool quickly and dash in the opposite direction of her but she was hot on the heels the entire time.

Athrun and Kira couldn't help but let out their laughter even despite the situation they were in. They never thought that Lacus would have it in her when they dared her to dump a bucket of water all over Cagalli. They knew that they were becoming a bit of a bad influence on the beautiful young woman. Then again, their bad influence was about to get them killed.

Cagalli had to be chasing them for at least half and hour with no luck. The two of them were supposed to be the fastest in their school. So they were easily able to keep their distance from her. 'Need to think of something,' she thought before a grin came to her face.

Kira and Athrun kept running until they noticed that Cagalli stopped following them. "Don't you think it is a little too quiet? I have never known Cagalli as someone who gave up on anything," Athrun said while his eyes were darting back and forth trying to detect any sign of the blond haired woman.

"I get the same feeling," Kira said as the two started to cautiously walk around so as to not be ambushed by her. Both were being a little paranoid but with someone like Cagalli after you, you can never tell what is going to happen.

Kira could have sworn that he heard some sort of laughing nearby. With one look at Athrun, he could tell that he had heard the distinct laughter of Cagalli as well. He looked around but didn't see her still. That left one place that she could probably be.

The two of them looked up just in time to see a few gallons of water come down upon their heads courtesy of Cagalli. Both were soaked just like she was when they had Lacus do that to her. What made it worse for the two of them was that she dumped them with ice cold water.

"Cold!" Kira yelled immediately starting to rub himself to heat up his ice cold skin. He looked up to see Cagalli's laughing face. "Hey! At least we didn't dump cold water on you!" He yelled up at her but she just seemed to continue to laugh as she pulled her head back inside.

"Damn, what did she do, put ice in it. I'm freezing here," Athrun said doing exactly the same as Kira. "Great, I am going to catch a cold because of this," he muttered as he started to walk back. "I guess the saying is true. What goes around comes around," Athrun muttered wiping the water out of his eyes as they walked back into the pool area. Both Cagalli and Lacus were back like nothing had even happened although this time it was Cagalli trying to hold back her laughter.

Athrun glared at her but couldn't seem to keep his mad face. "Was that really necessary to dump ice cold water on us. At least yours was rather warm," he said in a playful teasing tone towards her.

"Not really, but it was fun," she said pushing a pair of sunglasses up on her face. "You two should have seen your faces. I wish I had a camera right then," Cagalli said leaning back in her seat. "Now I'm bored," she muttered which only Athrun seemed to hear.

Lacus looked up at Kira and saw his soaking form. She couldn't help but blush slightly but she managed to keep her calm about it. "Here Kira," she said handing him a towel that was in a seat next to her.

Kira looked at her as she smiled brightly at him. He smiled back and grabbed the towel. "Thanks," he said wiping himself dry before taking the seat that was next to her. "As fun as this has been, it is starting to get a bit boring out here," Kira muttered staring up at the sky.

"Oh don't be like that Kira. I am sure that there are plenty of things to do," Lacus said with a smile. "By the way, do you know where Cagalli and Athrun went? The two of them seemed to have disappeared," Lacus pointed out.

Kira looked around and noticed that the two of them were gone as well. "No, I thought they were here," he said standing up. "Oh well. I guess they were getting bored as well," he said holding out a hand, helping Lacus up to her feet. "Might as well find something else to do," he said finding himself staring at Lacus.

He didn't know what it was that made him continue to look at her. He had to admit that she did look good in her bathing suit but he had seen her in it several times. He didn't know what it was that drew so much of his attention this time around.

At that moment, Athrun and Cagalli came out of the house fully dressed. "So that is where the two of you went," Lacus said not really noticing the gaze that was still on her. She turned around and saw Kira staring straight at her face. "Come on Kira, lets go get changed and the four of us can go do something," she said before walking in through the doors that the other two had walked out of a few moment prior.

Unlike Lacus, Cagalli had seen that Kira was staring at the pink haired beauty. She walked up to him and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "See something you liked Kira?" she teased her brother while poking a finger into his chest.

"N-no," Kira said and he was still unsure why he was staring at her. 'She is nothing but a friend… right?' he asked himself shaking his head to rid himself on any of those thought. "I had better go and get changed. Maybe take a long warm shower as well," he muttered the last part since he was still really cold from the unexpected shower.

* * *

The four of them walked around a mall that was a few miles from Athrun's house. It was really the only place that they knew they could go and have something to do. Well, at the moment all but one didn't have anything planned for right then.

"Hey Lacus," Cagalli whispered pulling behind the two guys a little. She saw Lacus slow down so that they were now walking next to each other. She saw that the two guys were talking so they weren't listening in. "Want to impress my little brother?" Cagalli asked with a grin.

'Again with the little part? No one really knows who the older one is because your parents died before they could tell you,' Lacus thought with a sigh. She didn't voice her thoughts because it always brought up bad memories for the two of them. They were just babies and their parents were killed. Then were raised by the Yamatos.

Lacus had a hesitant look but inside she was thrilled at the opportunity to impress Kira. 'Yet to get Kira would sadden Fllay and I hate to see people sad because of me,' Lacus thought not knowing what she should do. "Do I really have a choice?" Lacus asked knowing what Cagalli would probably say.

"No, you don't," Cagalli said grabbing Lacus's arm and dragging her off. Cagalli saw that this caught the attention of the other two men and stopped. We're going off to look at stuff. We'll meet up with you later," Cagalli said disappearing before the two men could even say a word.

"Was it me or did she seem a little too secretive when she said that?" Kira asked as he watched the two women disappear into a clothing store. He was confused because it was the type of clothes that no one would ever see Cagalli trying to wear.

'Amazing, she refuses to wear it yet seems to know enough about them. At least enough to help Lacus out,' Athrun thought with a serious face. "Come on, might as well leave them to do what they feel like. I needed to buy something anyways," Athrun said walking into an electronics store they were standing by.

Kira wasn't sure where he was going to go. He had no wish to go into a clothing store so he just followed Athrun because he had nothing better to do. 'This is going to be a long day,' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Lacus suddenly came to an abrupt stop and nearly crashed into Cagalli. She looked at the stuff and then towards Cagalli in confusion. "I thought you hated to wear this type of clothing," she said seeing skirts and other things like that.

"I do hate to wear them. They aren't for me though. We are going to find you something that Kira would really love you with. Between the two of us, I am sure we know of everything that Kira likes," Cagalli said standing off to the side. "Start looking," she pushed Lacus forward.

Lacus looked at the clothes with an unsure look on her face. "Cagalli, I am not so sure about this. I don't want to hurt someone else for my own selfish reasons," Lacus said with a blank look in her eyes.

"Nonsense Lacus. I have never seen you do anything selfish for yourself in your life. You do things for others even if you have no wish to do so," Cagalli said looking uninterested at the clothes that were around her. She knew she would take a pair of jeans over a skirt or dress any day.

Lacus still looked hesitant, yet she was also excited at the same time. She wanted to be with Kira. She guessed that maybe Cagalli was right. "O-okay," she said as she started skimming through the different things.

Cagalli just stood off to the side watching this. She knew nothing of these clothes and she did not want to start. She finally looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Good afternoon to the two of you. My name is Aisha. Is there anything I can help you with?" the woman asked with a polite smile on her face. "Oh I definitely need to help you out young lady," she said looking towards Cagalli in her rather unladylike clothing.

Cagalli scowled and rolled up her sleeves. "What was that?" she growled out but the woman just smiled at her. It reminded her of Lacus, always seeming to smile despite the situation. "I am not here to get anything, my friend is though," Cagalli said pointing towards Lacus.

"Please excuse my friend's behavior," Lacus said with a slight bow that just earned her a scowl from Cagalli. "Aren't you Mr. Waltfeld's girlfriend?" Lacus asked trying to remember where she had heard the name Aisha before.

"Why yes I am. You two must be students of his," she said looking between Lacus and Cagalli. "Wait a minute, pink hair. You must be Lacus. Andrew talks highly of you because of how well you participate in his class," Aisha said with a smile. "Anyways, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked with a smile.

"We are just trying to find something to help her impress my clueless brother," Cagalli said leaning against a wall while she watched the small conversation between the two lovely women.

"Ah I see. Is there anything sort of specifics that you are looking for? I would be glad to help in any way. I am sure that I can find something that would be perfect for you to wear," Aisha said looking Lacus over as if trying to get certain measurements.

"Let's see. Maybe something that is blue since that is his favorite color. Looks nice but doesn't expose too much," Cagalli said thinking over her brother's taste. 'Pretty much the opposite of what Fllay wears,' Cagalli thought while trying to contain her bit of laughter.

"I think I may know of just the thing. Come with me," Aisha said leading Lacus towards the back of the store. She went through several shelves before she found what she was looking for. She handed it to Lacus and she went into a dressing room.

"Hey Lacus, I'm going to go find Athrun and Kira. I'll be back shortly," Cagalli said and before waiting for a reply, she ran out of the store feeling a little uncomfortable being around the type of clothing that she hated. She was almost out when someone stepped in her path and she crashed into someone.

He had not been expecting someone to come out so fast that the two of them crashed straight into each other. The food that he was holding in his hand spilt all over her in the process. "Oh I am sorry miss," he said helping her up before he realized who it was. "Cagalli?" he asked looking at the store to make sure it was the right one he was trying to get to.

Cagalli wiped the food out of her eyes and looked up at the man she crashed into. "Mr. Waltfeld?" she asked in shock because she didn't expect to see her teacher there. Then again, this was where his girlfriend worked after all.

"Sorry about that," he said scratching the back of his head. "Come on, might as well get you something to wear until you can get your clothes clean," he said leading her back into the store that she was trying to escape from just a few moments ago.

* * *

Kira and Athrun walked into the store they had seen Cagalli and Lacus walking in earlier in the day and looked around. They saw their teacher sitting in a chair in the corner with a bored look on his face.

"Mr. Waltfeld?" Kira asked not understanding why their teacher would be in a store that was made to serve women's clothes. To see him in such a place kind of freaked the two of them out.

"If you are looking for Cagalli and Lacus they are in the back with my girlfriend. Cagalli isn't in a good mood right now so I would watch what I do around her," Andy said chewing on a toothpick while leaning back and forth in a chair that looked like it could collapse if he wasn't careful.

"Um… thanks," Athrun said a little unsure of things but he just walked towards the back. His eyes widened when he saw a rather ticked off Cagalli wearing a dress that she would not normally be caught dead in. His mouth hung open as he stared at the green dress that seemed to accent her figure. "C-Cagalli?" Athrun said slightly shocked.

Cagalli looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of the two of them. "One word out of either of your mouths and I will personally close them," Cagalli said holding up a fist that made the two of them back away very slowly from the angry woman for fear of a creaming.

"Mr. Waltfeld spilt food all over her clothes and she was pretty much forced into that dress," Lacus explained from where she was sitting. A bag was by her side but no one bothered to ask about what was in it.

Kira and Athrun understood perfectly after that. They were surprised by how much more she looked like a lady in the dress compared to what she normally wore. It was strange but not entirely unpleasant, at least on Athrun's part.

Aisha came in a few minutes after that and saw the two men. She didn't say anything though and just handed Cagalli her freshly cleaned clothes. "Sorry that this happened. I must say that you look very lovely in that dress though," she said as Cagalli grabbed her clothes and stormed into the dressing room.

Cagalli came out of it a minute later with a relieved look on her face. "Thank god, I thought that I would never get out of that dress," she said with a smile on her face as she stretched a bit. "So where do we go to next?" she said eager to get out of the store as fast a possible.

Athrun and Kira stared at her for a second before Athrun stepped forward. "We saw a movie that seemed interesting if the two of you wanted to go see it," Athrun said and Lacus and Cagalli just nodded their head. "Ok then, come on," Athrun said leading them out of the store.


	8. truth

"Um… Athrun? Are you sure that this is such a good idea? Did you forget that Lacus doesn't like scary movies all that much," Cagalli said looking up at the sign of the movie that they were about to watch. Suddenly an idea came to her head and she smirked. "On second though, never mind, forget about what I just said," she said looking at Kira and Lacus who were standing in line at the ticket booth.

Athrun seemed to understand exactly what it was that Cagalli was getting at. "Actually I did forget all about that but I can see what you are getting at," he said smiling slightly as Kira and Lacus approached them. "Come on, I want to get some good seats," he said leading them into the theatre.

"Actually I really don't want to see this," Lacus said with a nervous chuckle. This caused all three of them to turn towards her. "You know I don't like these types of movies," she said calmly.

Kira looked at Lacus. He knew she hated them but she just didn't say anything up until that point. "If you don't want to see it then…" he said but was caught off by Cagalli throwing a hand over his mouth. He looked at her kind of confused about her sudden actions.

"Nonsense! Oh come on Lacus. It isn't as bad as you think it will be. Kira will be there for you anyways," she said shooting Kira a meaningful glance. She then grabbed Lacus and pulled her off to the side. "Plus you can latch onto Kira when you get scared," she said with a laugh.

Lacus looked at Kira and then looked at Cagalli. She opened her mouth to say something but was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the theatre before she even had a chance to speak for herself.

Lacus was pretty much thrown into a seat when they reached their movie. "Ouch," she said rubbing her side because she kind of hit the armrest when she was thrown into the seat. "I can walk myself you know," Lacus said leaning back into the chair.

Lacus was on the end of the row and Cagalli was sitting two seats down. Leaving only two spots to her left and Cagalli's left. One for each of the men who were out getting some snacks for them.

"Ah good seats," Kira said as him and Athrun found the two of them. Kira just took the seat next to Lacus and Athrun took the one next to Cagalli. "Here Lacus," Kira said handing Lacus a box of candy.

Lacus's eyes widened happily at the sight of them. "Gummy bears! Thank you Kira," Lacus said upon seeing the box of her favorite type of candy. She happily started to eat it as the lights started to dim and the previews started to play.

Kira looked around trying to see if there was anyone that they knew there. His eyes widened as he saw someone he didn't expect to see. "F-Fllay?" Kira said startled to see her sitting towards the back of the theater with some boy at her side. He was jealous and got up to talk to her. "Fllay, I thought you had something to do today," Kira said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"K-Kira. I-I do. My… cousin was in town and my dad made me show him around," she said pointing to the man that was sitting next to her. She had not expected to see Kira here so she panicked a bit.

Kira looked between Fllay and the man next to her. "I didn't know you had a cousin," Kira said looking the man over. He didn't look much like Fllay but then again. They are only supposed to be cousin.

"yeah he is from my mothers side of the family," Fllay said and got a strange look from the man next to her. "Isn't that right Cal?" she asked elbowing the man in the side. She saw him just nod his head dumbly and she smiled. "No need to be worrying about me Kira. I would never cheat on you if that is what you are thinking," she said laughing lightly.

"Oh sorry. I guess I was kind of thinking that. If it is just your cousin that you are with I shouldn't get so jealous," Kira said scratching the back of his head before he headed back to his seat a little embarrassed that he thought that she would do something like that.

Cagalli had witnessed the whole thing and she didn't believe a word that Fllay had just said. It was pretty clear if she thought about it that Fllay was cheating on Kira and just using his denseness to come up with some lame excuse. She knew that Kira would believe her though and that she herself could not do anything about it.

"Cousin? What was all that about? Who was that anyways?" the man next to Fllay asked but shut up when she shot him a glare. He just stayed quiet while the movie started. He could see Fllay staring at the brown haired man but decided not to say anything.

'What the hell does she think that she is doing?' Fllay said with an angry growl staring at Lacus as Kira took his seat next to her. 'Probably think it is just a good excuse to grab onto him,' she thought bitterly as the movie started to play.

Fllay just about jumped out of her seat later in the movie. Something really bad happened in the movie and Lacus grabbed a hold of Kira's arm and buried her head in his shoulder. 'How dare her!' Fllay yelled in her head she was pulled down by her 'cousin'. She just growled in annoyance but remained seated anyways.

"Now don't be like that 'Cousin'." The man said with a smirk using her excuse from earlier. "Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the rest of the movie," he said grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap.

"Stop! Not while Kira is here," she said in a cautious voice getting off of his lap and sitting back into her own seat. "Wait until they are gone at least," she said with a smirk as she watched the four friends more than the movie.

* * *

The four friends walked out of the movie theater. Three of them were laughing at some of the cheesy effects that they saw in the film but one stayed quiet. It wasn't that Lacus was afraid of the movies but she didn't like to see so much death and such in a film.

Cagalli looked at Lacus with a smirk. She had seen Lacus clutching Kira's arm tightly through the movie. She saw that Kira didn't even seem to mind that she was doing that either. She couldn't help but smile at how perfect they looked like that.

Seeing Fllay plummeted her mood though. She knew she was lying and that Kira would probably believe her even if Cagalli told him the truth. He was too dense for his own good. Just take how he was around Lacus and it would be so easy to tell that he was dense about her feelings as well.

"Hey Kira. What was Fllay doing here and with that guy? Aren't you mad that she didn't go with you?" Athrun asked his friend wondering how his friend managed to be happy about all of it.

"That was just her cousin Athrun. Why would I need to be angry about her just showing her cousin around?" Kira asked turning to look at his best friend with a quizzical look upon his face. He then just shrugged it off and headed towards the door to the outside.

He saw that it was already dark outside and very chilly. They were from a rather warm area so it didn't get cold but it could still get to the point that they needed to have a lightweight jacket for the wintertime.

Lacus didn't realize that she forgot something until she walked out into the chilly night. She felt the full blast of it and rubbed her arms to heat herself up. "Oh no. I forgot my jacket inside. I will be right back," Lacus said turning around and rushing back inside as fast as she could.

"I will go and grab the car," Athrun said taking Cagalli with him but he saw Kira waiting. "Aren't you going to come with us? We will come back for Lacus," Athrun said stopping and making Cagalli turn around as well.

"That's ok. I will just wait here. Just go get the car and come back. I am sure that Lacus will be back by then," Kira said waving them off and they did just as he said and they turned around and walked away as Kira waited for Lacus to come back out of the theater.

* * *

Lacus quickly rushed back to the room they watched the movie and ran to her seats. What she didn't expect was that there were still a few people there. she grabbed her jacket and turned around to leave.

She was just about to walk out the door when she heard a noise. She turned around and looked up. Her eyes seemed to widen a lot as she laid her eyes upon a scene that she didn't want to see. There was Fllay basically making out with her so-called cousin. Lacus couldn't think straight seeing that.

Taking a few steps back, she turned and ran out of the theater without looking back. Neither of the two seemed to even notice that she was there or that she left. They were too into trying to eat each other to even care.

'Kira,' she thought. She had no wish to hurt him and she knew that if she was to say something then he would be hurt. 'I-I can't tell him. I refuse to see him hurt because of something like this,' she thought as she leaned against the wall. She wished she didn't see that. She knew it would always plague her mind.

* * *

The car pulled up beside Kira who was sitting at the edge of the road. He was worried because Lacus hadn't come back yet. He saw the worried looks of the two sitting in the car and knew what they were thinking. "She hasn't come out yet. Maybe I should go see if I can find here," Kira said standing up and walking back towards the doors.

'She was only going to get her jacket. So why is it taking her so long to do so?' he asked himself as he entered the warmth of the theater. He jumped when he saw that Lacus was juts inside of the doors. "Lacus! Why didn't you come back outside?" he asked her after he got over his initial shock.

Lacus just looked up at him and smiled with a faraway look on her face. "Oh I just didn't feel like going back outside into the cold," she said with a sad smile as she stared at the person who this event would affect the most.

To Kira, that was the biggest lie he had ever heard. He just decided to not push the subject too much. "Come on Lacus. Athrun and Cagalli are waiting with the car," he said grabbing her hand and lightly pulling her towards the door.

Kira was jerked to a halt when they nearly reached the door. He turned around to look at Lacus. She had one of his hands in both of her and brought them up to his face. His eyes widened when he saw rub his hand against her cheek. "I-is something wrong Lacus?" he asked her nervously.

Lacus looked at him with pity in her eyes but a smile on her face. "No. Everything is fine Kira," she said walking outside. She didn't know what possessed her to do what she did but she didn't really regret doing it.

Kira stared at the pink haired woman slightly confused. He had never seen Lacus act the way that she just did. The strange thing was that he kind liked it. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and walked after her. She was already in the car when he got there and he just hoped in and they left.

Cagalli couldn't help but notice her friend's strange behavior as well. Even for Lacus it was weird. 'I'll have to remember to talk to her about it later,' she thought turning her head back forward. "So what took you so long Lacus?" Cagalli asked figuring she could get small amount now. If she didn't get what she wanted, she would just get the rest of it later.

"I… uh… got lost," she lied in a pretty pathetic way. The place wasn't big enough for anyone to get lost in. "I forgot which of the theaters we were in," she corrected herself since it sounded more reasonable. It was small but had several movie screens in it.

Cagalli just rolled her eyes with a sigh as she leaned onto his knuckles. She stared out the window at the passing scenery the entire time until they reached Lacus's place. She got out of the car with Lacus. "You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Lacus about something," she said and they nodded before leaving.

Lacus looked at Cagalli confused. "What do you need to talk to me about Cagalli? Is it so important that you would willingly lose your ride home?" Lacus asked and seeing Cagalli's sudden expression after that gave her the answer.

'I forgot that that was my only ride home,' she thought but shook it off as she approached Lacus. "What happened Lacus? You are acting strange. Much stranger than you normally do. So spill, what happened?" Cagalli said in a threatening way that made Lacus back up a step or two.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Lacus asked and Cagalli just nodded her head. "I went back into the theater to grab my coat and I saw something. Two people were still there. I saw Fllay and that other guy making out pretty heavily," Lacus said leaning against the wall of her house.

Cagalli's fist clenched at her side. "I knew she was a no good bitch. I can't believe she would lie in front of Kira's face like that. We really need to tell Kira!" Cagalli said angrily as she slammed her fist into the side of the house.

"No! You can't do that!" Lacus yelled and she saw Cagalli give her a look of 'Why not?' which she just sighed to. "I don't want to see him hurt. Remember that boyfriend that cheated on you?" Lacus asked and watched Cagalli pale a bit.

Cagalli had once shortly dated a man who she later found cheating on her. She took it really hard. For Kira it would be much worse since he tended to be a little more emotional than other people. "I guess I see what you mean," Cagalli sighed in defeat.

Lacus sighed and walked to her door. "Come on. You might as well stay the night since you don't have a ride home," Lacus said walking into her house with Cagalli following shortly behind him.

* * *

The next Monday things went on as if nothing had ever happened. Fllay was once again hanging all over Kira as if nothing had ever happened to her at the movie theater. It disgusted everyone that knew to know ends that she could be so heartless as to do that to Kira.

Lacus couldn't help the slight bit of jealousy that came to her at the sight of it. Yet she didn't do anything for Kira's sake. He seemed happy enough and that was all that she could really wish for. Yet she hoped that he wouldn't be fooled by Fllay forever. She hoped that he wouldn't only just see Lacus the friend and maybe see her as something more than he already did see her.

"I still say that you are too kind Lacus," Cagalli said leaning against the locker next to Lacus's. "You have all the reason to try anything with Kira now yet you don't," Fllay said with a sigh before glaring at Fllay as her and Kira walked past them. "You had better try something soon. The longer this goes on, the harder it will be for him," she said angrily.

"I know that but I just can't," Lacus said pulling a book out of her locker. "He obviously doesn't see me like that anyways so what is the point?" Lacus asked slamming her locker door and little harder than she had meant to. It frustrated her to no ends that her statement seemed to be true.

"And it will remain that way with that type of attitude. I don't even know why I even try," Cagalli muttered the last part before departing in a different direction than Lacus since their classes were in opposite directions.

That was how it had been for most of the school day. At the end of the day Lacus was about to leave when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into an empty classroom. She let out a scream before it was muffled by someone's hand.

"It's just me Lacus," Kira said letting go of her and taking a few steps back showing himself to her. "I wanted to see if you are alright. You haven't really been acting like yourself since yesterday and I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said in a worried voice.

Lacus just turned to Kira and smiled at him thinking it was sweet that he was so worried about her that he would do this. "I'm fine but why did you have to drag me into here to do that?" Lacus asked sweetly and giggled at his clueless expression. She thought he looked cute when he made a face like that.

"Oh… well… It is just a little noisy out there right now," he said with a shrug not quite sure why he had done so himself. He figured that his answer was the easiest to explain so he just decided to go with it.

"Like I said, I'm fine Kira," she said with a smile as she headed towards the door. "I have to get going though. I have a lot of homework to get finished," she said but she didn't notice the chair leg until her foot got caught on it and she fell over.

Kira was quick to react to it and grabbed a hold of her but he too fell down. He maneuvered his body so he absorbed the entire impact instead. He was completely stunned when she fell on top of him and by accident; her lips came into contact with his own.


	9. contest

Lacus felt herself fall but land on something rather comfortable. Her eyes suddenly widened when the fall made her head fall forward and her lips to come in contact with Kira. Although it was an accident, it was the best feelings she had ever had, to just lay there and kiss him.

Kira was completely stunned. His only intent was to protect Lacus from getting hurt. He had never expected by doing so, he would end up kissing his best friend. Yet it was a feeling completely different from when Fllay kissed him. 'What's going on?' he asked himself finding it strange that he wasn't trying to stop this.

He wasn't completely sure but it almost felt as if Lacus was kissing him back as well. 'That can't be right. Doesn't she like some else? Why would she be doing that?' he asked himself as he saw a stunned Lacus pull away. "Lacus?" a shocked Kira asked seeing that she was in a state much like his own.

"Oh god," Lacus whispered to herself as she got off of Kira and moved a good distance away from him. 'How could I have gotten so into a accidental kiss?' she asked herself as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Kira saw her sad expression and immediately kicked himself mentally. 'God that was such a stupid mistake and now Lacus is upset over it!' he yelled inside his mind. "I… I'm sorry Lacus," he said standing up and walking to the door.

He regretted pulling her into this room now. That wouldn't have happened if he didn't do that. Now Lacus was hurting because of his stupidity. 'God I'm an idiot!' he yelled at himself before leaving the room.

Lacus remained seated on the floor even after he left. She knew she shouldn't have expected much from Kira since he was with Fllay no matter how bad she was being while with him. 'I hope you aren't fooled by that forever Kira,' she thought having pity for herself and for her best friend.

A shaking hand was brought up to her mouth and touched her lips as her lips curved into a small smile. 'Even if I'm never with him, I will always remember that,' she told herself before standing up and walking towards the door.

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell is she?" Cagalli growled since she was couldn't find Lacus anywhere. The two of them were to meet up after school and yet the pink haired woman didn't bother to turn up.

Cagalli had waited for a while before she gave up and called Lacus's place to see if she was there but she wasn't. She knew that Lacus probably didn't leave the school because the only other way for her to get home if she didn't go the main way was to pass where they were supposed to meet.

She walked into the school and started down the hall. She suddenly saw Kira coming towards her with a very serious expression on his face. "Oh hey Kira," she said but all he did was nod towards her to acknowledge her before he walked right by not speaking on word.

'Alright, that was a little weird,' she told herself before just shrugging it off. 'I am going to have to find out what's up with him later,' she told herself before starting off once again in her original direction.

Cagalli came to a halt shortly afterwards when she saw Lacus come walking out of an empty classroom. Her face with slightly red and she had her hands towards her lips. There also happened to be a bright smile on her face. "There you are! I have been waiting for you for a while!" Cagalli said angrily.

Lacus jumped slightly at Cagalli's sudden appearance. "Oh I am terribly sorry Cagalli. "Um… I just got a little… distracted by something. I was on my way to meet you before then," Lacus said to Cagalli deciding not to talk about the little experience she just had with Kira a few moments before then.

"Uh… yeah right," Cagalli said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Listen; do you know what happened to Kira? He was acting kind of weird when I passed him a minute ago," Cagalli said not looking at Lacus or she would have seen the slight blush on the woman's face.

"I'm not sure," Lacus lied shaking her head to rid herself of the blush that was on her face. "Listen, about our plans for the day, I am terribly sorry but I will have to cancel," Lacus said in a regretful tone.

Cagalli looked towards Lacus a little surprised. 'Lacus canceling? That's a little weird. Usually she never does things like that. First Kira is acting strange and now Lacus is…' Cagalli thought before her eyes suddenly narrowed.

Lacus looked towards Cagalli when the other woman suddenly stopped. Her eyes were focused directly on Lacus which made her feel a little uncomfortable. "Is something wrong Cagalli. I said I am sorry about canceling on our plans," Lacus said calmly.

Cagalli walked up to Lacus and poked her in the chest. "The thing that happened to Kira, it has to do with you doesn't it?" Cagalli accused. She saw a sudden strange thing in Lacus's eyes and took that as confirmation. "Alright spill!" she said forcefully.

Lacus just tried to put on a smile. "I don't know what you are talking about Cagalli. Kira seemed fine the last time I saw him," she tried but couldn't seem to lie good enough to fool Cagalli. It never was part of her nature.

"I know you well enough to know when you are lying so you had better tell me what happened or…" Cagalli said but couldn't seem to find the correct words for what her punishment to Lacus would be.

"I-it's nothing really," Lacus said but Cagalli just gave an unbelieving glancee. "Fine I was talking to Kira a second ago. He pulled me off to the side to talk to me. Just as I was leaving, I tripped over something. Kira tried to catch me but fell. As a result, we both fell over and…" Lacus said but blushed slightly at the memory.

Cagalli had a grin from ear to ear. Without being told what actually happened after they fell. She could pretty much guess that they had accidentally kissed. 'Well an accident to Kira, but anything but that to Lacus. "Looks like you got what you always wanted Lacus," Cagalli said throwing her arm over Lacus's shoulder.

"B-but it was just an accident," Lacus said a little embarrassed. 'Even if it was great. He has Fllay,' she thought suddenly finding herself growing angry at the thought of that other woman. She would never wish to see Kira hurt but she knew he was going to be if this kept up.

"Not according to you," Cagalli teased the pink haired woman. "So tell me, did you like it?" Cagalli asked and Lacus was motionless for a second before she slowly nodded her head. This just made her grin even larger. "How'd it happen?" she asked and Lacus proceeded to tell her the whole story.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Athrun asked approaching the two girls. He saw Cagalli grinning and Lacus looking a little embarrassed. He was definitely curious as to what was going on after that.

"Lacus and Kira kissed," Cagalli said completely dumbfounding Athrun in the process. "I know, it is great isn't it," she said happily. 'Poor Kira can be too dense though. I bet he thinks of it as a mistake that shouldn't have happened,' Cagalli thought with a small mixture of a scowl and a smirk.

Athrun just stared at the two of them trying to comprehend what Cagalli just said. "How'd that happen?" he asked trying to figure out why Kira and Lacus would kiss if Kira was still with Fllay. Nothing made sense to him at that moment.

Well apparently Lacus 'Tripped'," Cagalli said making quotation marks with her fingers in the process. "Kira tried to stop her from falling but they both fell and you can guess the rest," Cagalli said feeling like laughing at the whole situation.

"Interesting," Athrun said making it sound like he didn't care but even to him this was big news. "Listen, Kira and I are going to a club later. Would you two ladies care to join us for a little fun?" he asked and Cagalli nodded her head furiously. Athrun chuckled at it. "What about you Lacus?" he asked her as he turned in her direction.

Lacus looked at him a bit unsure. "I don't know. There are a lot of things that I need to do today. I was actually canceling some plans I had with Cagalli," Lacus explained but just after she finished that, Cagalli put a hand over her mouth.

Cagalli just decided to speak for her since Lacus wouldn't go otherwise. "Of course she'll be there. We'll meet you two at Neon club at eight tonight. Don't be late," she said before grabbing Lacus and pulling her in a completely different direction than she was originally walking in.

As soon as Cagalli's hand was removed, Lacus decided to speak. "I can't Cagalli. There are some important things that I need to get done. I have a lot of homework I need to complete!" Lacus said hating how Cagalli had answered the question for her.

"Lighten up. It's not healthy for people our age to only be doing so much homework. You are going to come and enjoy this night whether you like it or not," she said taking Lacus's hand and dragging her in the direction of her home.

* * *

Athrun waited patiently for Kira to get changed so that they could leave. He was angry at Kira also because he invited Fllay to come with them on a night that it was just supposed to be the four of them having fun. Now Fllay was coming and he knew the night had just lost a lot of fun.

"Hurry up Kira! We need to meet up with the girls!" Athrun said checking his watch seeing that it was seven forty five. They only had fifteen minute to meet with the two and he knew Cagalli would be pissed if they were late, which they probably were going to be since they also had to pick up Fllay.

"I'm coming!" Kira yelled back. He had been ready for a while but he just couldn't bring himself to move. The events of earlier that day flashed through his mind. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't forget about that accident. 'I just can't seem to bring myself to face Lacus,' he thought with a sigh before he stood up and walked to his bedroom door.

"It's about time! I swear, you take longer than a girl to get ready!" Athrun said walking towards the door with Kira following behind him being extremely quiet. "Why are you so quiet? Is it about the incident with Lacus earlier?" Athrun asked turning to look at Kira.

Kira was stunned to know that Athrun knew about the incident. 'Then again, Cagalli probably weaseled it out of Lacus and then told Athrun about it,' he thought with a sad sigh. "I guess," Kira said with a shrug of his shoulders.

One of Athrun's eyebrows rose in questioning. "If you thought of it as a mistake, then why are you putting so much thought into it?" he asked before cracking a grin. "Unless you're starting to fall for Lacus," he said with a small smirk.

"W-what? O-of course not. She is just a friend and nothing more. It was just a mistake! That's all!" Kira yelled blushing slightly at the thought of it. 'Just a friend,' he repeated over and over in his mind. Somehow he knew he couldn't believe what he was thinking.

"Why aren't you able to confront Lacus then? It was just a mistake so you shouldn't have to worry about it," Athrun said although he was really just doing what Cagalli demanded that he do. Put doubt in Kira's head about his friendship with Lacus. Make him actually think about it in another way.

"I-I don't know," Kira said with a sigh of defeat. He had no idea why it was affecting him so much. "Come on, we still have to pick up Fllay and get there by eight," Kira reminded him as they raced to the car.

* * *

The three of them stepped out of the car just in front of the huge club. Cagalli and Lacus were there already and Cagalli was mad because they were ten minute late getting there and they brought Fllay with them.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Cagalli asked angrily as she pointed to Fllay who was hanging all over Kira and glaring at Lacus. 'Why the hell is she jealous when she's off screwing other guys?' Cagalli thought bitterly as she glared at Fllay.

"I had no other choice. Kira invited her at the last second without me knowing. It was too late to go without her by the time that Kira decided to tell me about it," Athrun said rubbing his head. Fllay was being annoying the entire drive there. She pointing out every little mistake that Athrun did.

"I'll have to have a talk with my little brother later," Cagalli said cracking her knuckles wishing that she could punch Fllay in the face just once. She fooled no one but Kira and Cagalli was just waiting for some reason to really give it to her.

"You're still at that Cagalli. Even your parents said that Kira was the older one. So why are you still calling him you little brother?" Athrun asked because he was there when Cagalli demanded that her parents tell her who was older between her and Kira. She had a fit afterwards when she was told the truth.

"Because my parents have to be wrong. There is no way that that clueless brother of mine could possibly be the older of the two of us. It's a statistical impossibility!" Cagalli said crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Athrun just rolled his eyes at her childish behavior before grabbing her hand. He didn't notice her blush as he pulled her towards the door. "Come on. Let's get in before all the good spots are taken," he said as all the rest followed him.

The place was completely packed but they managed to find a spot that was close to a stage where there was a bad currently playing on it. They were a decent group but all knew that Lacus was much better when she wanted to sing.

"Hey Lacus, maybe you should get up there and sing. Give these people a taste of what real music is like," Cagalli said turning towards Lacus with a wide grin. "Come on. Show us what you really got," she said trying to push Lacus forward.

Everyone heard Fllay snort in response and they all turned towards her. "Oh please. She probably can't even sing. I'm sure that I would sound much better than her any day," she said with an arrogant look on her face.

"That's it! Don't you dare insult Lacus's singing ability! She would always be a much better singer than you could ever be!" Cagalli said feeling the need to protect her friend's dignity. 'No one has the right to compare their voice to Lacus's. Hers is better than anyone's,' she thought angrily.

Fllay scowled before she turned to Kira. "Kira, you've heard me sing before. Tell them how great I am and that I would be better than her," she said pointing to Lacus who just stood there quietly watching the entire scene unfold.

Kira was nervous about what he was going to say but he knew that Fllay wouldn't let him go on it. "Um… actually I'm going to have to agree with Cagalli. Lacus really is more of a singer than you are," he said getting ready for one of her temper tantrums since he knew it was coming.

Lacus beamed with pride at hearing Kira compliment her singing abilities. She thought for sure that he was going to just agree with whatever Fllay said. 'He actually said I was better,' she thought with a smile.

Fllay turned red with anger before she turned and stared at Lacus. "Fine then, I challenge you to a singing contest. I know the people here so I know that they will allow it," Fllay said only seeing red with anger.

She didn't give Lacus a chance to respond before she started for the stage. She talked to the person that was in charge of the performances and he just gave her a nod at her request much to her delight. "Everything's set. I'll go first," Fllay said figuring Lacus would just back out after she hears what Fllay could do.

Athrun leaned over and whispered into Kira's ear as the two listened to Fllay's singing. She was decent but not quite the best they had heard. "Does she know that people have actually wanted Lacus to sing professionally?" he asked Kira who just shook his head no.

Fllay hopped off the stage to a round of applause although for some it was rather halfhearted. "Try and outdo that Clyne!" she said tossing her hair back and standing in a stance that said that she thought that she already won. All those that heard Lacus sing before could definitely tell her otherwise.

Lacus looked around and everyone was ushering her forward. Even Kira was which was all that she needed before she took the strange. There were a lot of catcalls and cheering from those that knew of Lacus's skills. She sometimes sang at places for extra cash since her father would make her work for money instead of giving her some. Said that it would prepare her better in the future.

Lacus stared at all the people waiting for her to start. She saw Fllay standing proudly by Kira's side and took a deep breath. She started to sing as if the angels themselves were singing. Simply stunning all of those that were around her with a song that she made herself.

Kira stared at Lacus as he listened to that beautiful voice of hers that would always make him happy with just hearing her sing. Many shared his appreciation for her voice as well as everyone remained silent and listened to it with many couples getting up and dancing to it.

Fllay just stood there dumbstruck as she listened to Lacus. It infuriated her that anyone could possibly be better than her at something. She just scowled and turned around heading towards the restroom. She just couldn't listen to anymore and Lacus was really just starting to sing.

Lacus finished her song and took a deep breath afterwards as a large applause was made for her. One that was several times the intensity of the one that they'd given to Fllay. None of them matter more than the one that Kira was giving her. That was the one that made her feel the best. She took a bow to everyone and just smiled on.


	10. deceit

Kira was slightly stunned. He'd heard her sing several times in the past but there just seemed to be more heart put into her singing this time. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like it. It was simply stunning. He was so caught up that he didn't notice the disappearance of Fllay.

Lacus hopped off the stage and was swamped by several people she didn't even know but just kindly said goodbye to them before she walked back towards where her friends were. They were all happy with her but she noticed that Fllay wasn't there either. 'I wonder what happened to her,' she thought but just shrugged it off.

"Nice work Lacus. Although I somehow get the feeling that you weren't paying attention to the applause you were getting. Or maybe just focusing it all somewhere else," Cagalli said with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around Lacus's shoulder.

Lacus just blushed slightly because she knew that it was true. None of the applause did matter to her since Kira was applauding to her as well. It just made her burst with joy to see that and also the fact that he agreed with Cagalli earlier thinking that she was a better singer.

Kira started to take a few steps towards Lacus but he suddenly felt as if something was missing. He looked around and finally noticed that Fllay disappeared from view. 'I wonder where went to,' he thought but just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking towards Lacus.

Kira walked up to Lacus and he saw her turn to him and a bright smile crossed her face. "That was wonderful Lacus," he said giving her a friendly hug. "By the way, have either of you seen Fllay? She seems to have disappeared," he said although it didn't seem to bug him as much as he thought it would.

Cagalli just shrugged her shoulder with a look that said that she didn't care. "Can't say I have. Probably got jealous that Lacus outdid her and ran out of here crying," she said trying to hold in her laughing at the images that came to her mind of it. The painful expression on her face gave it away though.

Lacus just sighed at Cagalli's pitiful attempt to hold in her laugh. "I think I saw her heading towards the bathroom while I was on stage. I wasn't really paying attention so I can't be positive though," Lacus said and smiled when he didn't start walking over there.

Kira looked in the direction and then just shrugged his shoulders just like Cagalli did a few moments ago. "She'll come back eventually. Come on. Let's go back to our table," he said leading the two ladies back to the table where Athrun was waiting.

Athrun looked up when he saw the three of them approaching. "Nice job Lacus. You should really think about going professional with your singing," he said with a smile as he took a sip of his drink.

Lacus just smiled and shook her head. "I never really thought of it. People have made me offers but I like how things are going in my life now so I haven't given it too much thought," she said taking a quick glance at Kira that went unnoticed by everyone at the table.

The four of them talked very lively for several minutes until Fllay returned to the table. Her hair was rather ruffled and her clothes were disheveled. It looked like she'd been in a fight.

Cagalli looked at her in shock and anger because she had a feeling she knew what Fllay was doing or more of who but she wouldn't say anything about it for Lacus's sake. "What happened to you? You get in a fight or something?" she asked bitterly.

Fllay glared at her really quickly before smiling and turning to Kira. "Yeah. Some bitch wouldn't leave me alone and we got in a scuffle," she said very convincingly. "I managed to take care of her though and now I'm back," she said proudly.

Kira looked her up and down trying to find any sort of bruises. Except for her appearance, she appeared to be perfectly fine. He thought she would have been inured more if she was in a fight. He also thought a fight would have attracted some attention in this crowded place.

"Strange how I didn't hear anything about a fight," Athrun said giving her glances that clearly said that he didn't believe her story in the least. Everyone could see that she was cheating on Kira. He just wondered how Kira couldn't see it. Had this girl made herself out to be some sort of saint to Kira that he'd believe her every word?

Lacus took a quick look from Athrun to Fllay waiting to see what her response would be. She couldn't believe that this woman could continue lying to such a kind person such as Kira and keep getting away with it.

Fllay was about to open her mouth and speak when a song started to play over the crowds. "Oh I love this song. Come on Kira. Let's go dance," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the dance floor without giving him a chance to decide.

Cagalli looked towards Lacus after the event and she saw the young woman fidget a little. "I swear to god Lacus. If you don't say something to him soon, then I will. You don't want to see him hurt but he'll be hurt worse if you don't say anything," she said in a warning tone.

Lacus didn't respond to Cagalli as she watched Kira and Fllay slow dancing on the dance floor. Her heart ached to see it. Kira looked happy and she didn't wish to take that happiness from him.

On the dance floor, Fllay took a quick glance in the direction of the others and grinned into Kira's chest. "I don't like those friends of yours Kira," she muttered into his chest and shook as if afraid of something.

Kira looked down at her a little confused and then looked towards his friends and sister. He didn't know how anyone couldn't like them. "What do you mean? They're a great group of people," he said raising an eyebrow at her.

Fllay pretended to start to cry. "I didn't want to say anything but I guess I have to. A few days ago, they came up to me and started to accuse me of things that I would never even dream of doing. They kept saying that I was cheating on you and were going to tell you," she said with a fake sob.

Kira couldn't believe what she was saying. That didn't sound like his friends at all. "You must be mistaken. The three of them would never do anything like that. Why would they need to?' he asked with a small chuckle.

Fllay looked like she was insulted with his statement. "But they did! Why would I lie to you? They didn't like me since they first met me. I tried to be nice to them but they never even tried to be nice to me," she said burying her face in his shirt as she felt her own tears coming out. She was good at putting on fake tears.

Kira took a quick glance at his friends and then looked down at his girlfriend. She looked really distraught about all of this. "If it'll make you happy, I talk to them about it. Figure out why they said what they said," he said unsure of what he should do. He had no idea if he should believe it or not.

"No!" Fllay said quickly as more fake tears fell down her face. "Please don't tell them that I said any of this to you," she begged him and smiled slightly when she saw him uncertainly nod his head back at her. She buried her face in his shirt and then grinned. 'Good,' she thought as the song came to and end.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the car. Even after they dropped Fllay off at her house. The two ladies were driving with them this time since they didn't have a ride this time around. Cagalli sat in the front next to Athrun and Lacus sat in the back with Kira.

Kira looked at Athrun and Cagalli and contemplated Fllay's words. He then looked at Lacus. He knew she wasn't capable of doing anything like that and he knew he could trust Athrun and Cagalli. It just confused him if Fllay was lying or not.

Kira looked over at Lacus and saw how tired she looked right then. 'It has been a long night. I'm tired as well,' he thought letting out a yawn when he suddenly felt a light weight fall on his shoulder. He looked and saw that it was Lacus's head. She'd fallen asleep.

He looked towards the front and saw Athrun and Cagalli having a silent argument with each other. They spoke so softly though that Kira was unable to pick up on what they were saying. He could have sworn that he heard Fllay's name mentioned.

'She must have been dreaming or something. These are my friends, they would never do anything like that, would they?' he asked himself as he took another quick look at Lacus. He just chuckled at his thoughts. 'I'm so stupid to actually think that,' he thought amused at his thoughts.

The young pink haired woman looked to be in complete serenity right then. Like she had no worries in the world unlike when she was awake and hid her pain from those closest to her. He wished that he could figure out what it was that she kept from him so much.

Instead of dropping them all off at their separate homes, Athrun ended up dropping them all off at Lacus's. Kira and Cagalli lived close enough so they just decided to hang out with Lacus for a little since there was still a bit of time before they had to get home.

Lacus looked a bit tired but she still enjoyed the company that they gave her since her father was away for the night. 'Just having Kira here is enough for me,' she thought with a smile as she took a quick look at him.

Cagalli saw what Lacus was doing and scowled a bit. She grabbed a hold of Lacus's arm and pulled the pick haired girl far enough so that Kira wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. "Tell him Lacus. He'll believe you most," she urged her friend on to say something about what they knew about Fllay.

Lacus took a glance at Kira and shook her head. "I cant," she spoke softly. "He's happy and I don't want to be the one that ruins that. Please understand," she pleaded with Cagalli looking towards the ground.

Cagalli grew more frustrated. "You want to be with him but you aren't willing to take a chance," she almost yelled but managed to keep herself relatively calm. "Fine! If you refuse to say anything, than I am!" she said running off.

"Cagalli wait!" Lacus yelled but it didn't seem to have any effect. The blonde haired woman was making a beeline for Kira and Lacus's voice just couldn't seem to reach her. She ran after her but she was already too late.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled making him turn around to look at her. By the look on his face, she could tell that he didn't even see the two of them walk off. "There's something I need to talk to you about. It has to do with your girlfriend!" Cagalli yelled finally growing too frustrated with the current events.

Kira suddenly had a bad feeling that this had to do with what Fllay said Cagalli confronted her about. "W-what is it?" he asked a bit timidly. He saw Lacus holding back with a sad look on her face.

Cagalli went through her head trying to find any sort of way to break this to Kira. She didn't care if it was easy or hard on him. He had to know before the woman did something that would really hurt him. "She's cheating on you Kira!" Cagalli said trying to be as direct as she could.

Kira suddenly found himself growing angry. "What exactly do you have against her Cagalli?" he asked clenching his fist at his side. "Ever since I started to go out with her you've been on my case," Kira nearly yelled. "She said that you were going to do this and that it wasn't true! That you're just accusing her of something that never happened!" he found himself actually yelling now.

"She's telling you to save her own ass! She probably feels that if she said something about it, that you would actually believe her and my guess is obviously right!" she yelled feeling like hitting her brother. 'How can he believe someone he's known for a short time over those that he's known his whole life?'

"Do you have any proof Cagalli? Do you have anything to back up this accusation? Maybe I can believe you if you did!" Kira yelled finding a need to just stop all the accusations before someone said something they would seriously regret.

Cagalli's fist was shaking at her side. "Has she got you so deep in her tricks that you'll only believe her and not us? You saw her at the movies! How she was with another guy!" Cagalli yelled staring deep into Kira's eyes.

"She said that it was her cousin! Why would she have an affair with a cousin? That's just sick!" Kira yelled suddenly growing tired of the conversation. "just forget it!" he yelled turning around and walking away.

"She said that because she was caught! She was sucking faces with him once you left!" She yelled but he didn't seem to be listening. "Lacus was the one that found them like that!" she yelled and grinned when she saw him stop.

Kira stopped dead in his tracks. "If she saw then why didn't she say anything?" he asked trying to calm his voice. "We don't keep things from each other. So why didn't she say anything?" Kira asked forgetting that Lacus was there as well.

"Oh I don't know… wait yes I do! She too soft hearted and didn't want to see you get hurt! Maybe you should be asking her that!" Cagalli said pointing towards Lacus who just stood off to the side watching quietly.

Kira turned and groaned at how he forgot that Lacus was there. He was too deep in his argument with Cagalli to notice her. "Lacus/" he asked her but he just saw the horror in her eyes before she suddenly turned and ran away so she wouldn't have to say anything.

"You know Lacus better than anyone. She'll avoid a confrontation if it was possible. You also know she's incapable of lying about stuff like this. She can lie about how she's feeling but she can't lie about something like this!" Cagalli said before running ahead of Kira before another argument could start.

As much as Kira didn't want to agree, he knew Cagalli was telling the truth about Lacus. The woman thought about other and was incapable of lying. She just didn't talk about it if she didn't want to say anything. 'If it wasn't true, she would've said something. Instead she runs away and avoid the subject,' Kira thought suddenly feeling that he was being a jerk and they were just actually helping him. 'I need to talk to Fllay,' he thought heading home knowing he needed sleep right now.

* * *

School was the last place that anyone wanted to be. Lacus didn't want to be confronted by Kira about what was brought up, Athrun was tired because of a project he was working on, Cagalli just didn't want to be there, and Kira didn't want to go and face the facts that someone was lying.

Kira walked slowly through the halls. He was much earlier in getting to school than. He'd yet to see Fllay and in a way he was thankful since he didn't want this confrontation. Yet he figured that it was almost unavoidable.

"Hey Kira!" Athrun yelled running to catch up to Kira. His eyes had bags under them and his lack of sleep was pretty obvious. "You don't look too good," he said noticing that Kira looked the same as him.

"You're not one to talk," Kira muttered taking on looking at Athrun before looking towards the ground in front of him. "Athrun, can I ask you a question?" Kira asked and he saw Athrun nod his head. "Did you know about what Lacus found?" he asked wondering how many knew but him.

"Sadly… yes. Lacus was pretty upset about it too. She saw that you were happy and didn't want to say anything about it. Cagalli's the one that pushed her to do so. Neither Cagalli or I saw any of it though. Lacus's the only witness," Athrun said as the two of them took a seat and just waited patiently since they both got there rather early.

Kira groaned and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. "I gotta go," he said standing up and walking away without another word. He really needed to talk to Fllay about this.

'Maybe Lacus just saw things. I was late and we were all tired. The theater was also pretty dark. Please say it was just a mistake,' he thought searching through several rooms. He knew that Fllay was there because she had a lesson that took place early in the morning just before school.

He was just about to give up when he heard a noise in one of the janitor's closet. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door slightly and peeked in only to shut it quickly and ran off. Suddenly not wanting to just be home and sleeping again hoping what he saw was a bad dream.

Lacus saw Kira coming and she immediately took notice that he looked pained. She figured that it was something that had to do with the argument he had with Cagalli. "Kira?" she called out softly as he passed her.

Kira came to a stop and turned towards Lacus. "I'm not feeling too good so I'm going home. Please tell the teacher that for me," Kira said trying to put on a smile but not finding much energy to do it properly so it almost looked distorted.

Lacus looked at Kira in sympathy and then looked to where he came from only to see a door open and Fllay try to sneak out of the janitors closet trying to straighten out her clothes as another guy did the same a minute after. Lacus never hated anyone in her life but she now hated Fllay for doing this to Kira.


	11. pain

Without even thinking, Lacus rushed out of the school in pursuit of Kira. She never skipped before but her friend was hurting and she wanted to make sure that he would be ok. She just wanted to be there for him at that moment.

She rushed away from the school and towards his house. She didn't make it very far before she was stopped by the voices of her friends. "Lacus!" Cagalli and Athrun called in unison. They were glad that she stopped. The girl had a petite figure but that didn't mean that she wasn't fast. Neither of them would probably be able to keep up with her if she got to running.

"Lacus I know you're worried about my brother but what about school?" Cagalli said although she found it nice that Lacus would do this for Kira. "Know what? Forget it. We'll come up with an excuse to help you out," Cagalli said already ushering Lacus away with a grin.

Athrun watched the pink haired woman run off with a grim expression on his face. "And to think that that was what Lacus was trying to prevent. Stupid Fllay," he said walking back into the school. Cagalli and him wanted to go to but it would look suspicious if the four friends were all out at once.

The two of them made it to class without incident. Athrun tried to steer clear of Fllay because he knew Cagalli would pound her into the ground if she got a hold of Fllay and he didn't need Cagalli to get in trouble.

Avoiding was good and all but it did absolutely no good because of the fact that they were in the same class meaning that he would have to be careful and try to keep Cagalli from killing the redhead.

Fllay came walking into the room looking like she had done nothing wrong. She looked around the room and noticed a lack of Kira and also a lack of Lacus. She scowled at the thought of them doing things together.

She walked up to Cagalli and Athrun and hardly noticed the glares that the two of them sent her. "Where's Kira? And why is it that Clyne isn't here as well?" she said the last part with venom and the scowl still on her face. 'She better not be with Kira!' she thought angrily.

Athrun was about to speak when he heard Cagalli speak. What surprised him was how calm she managed to make it sound. He wasn't sure if he should feel more relieved or feel more worried. Usually Cagalli would attack without warning and here she is talking calmly.

"Kira's at home. He suddenly felt ill and decided to leave early. Lacus is helping him," she said with a grin holding back the chuckle. She had this great idea that would embarrass Fllay worse than if she beat her up.

Fllay suddenly stood up straight in an angry posture. "He should have come to me if he wasn't feeling good!" she said rushing out of the room and out of the school. The teachers were used to her skipping so they just stopped questioning it and started to just write her up without a word.

Athrun looked at Cagalli wearily. "Um… Cagalli? Are you feeling ok? What you just did is not something you would normally do," he said feeling her forehead but found that there was nothing wrong with her.

Cagalli just pushed his hand away a bit roughly. "Of course I'm fine! She'll be more embarrassed this way though. She'll have Kira, Lacus, and my parents to deal with for what she did. Why do you think I let Lacus go? It was the perfect excuse to get Fllay to go now," she said starting to chuckle like a maniac.

Athrun slowly inched away from Cagalli. He did see what she was talking about though. He also knew it was Kira job to do something about this. This would give him the chance and with Lacus there, he would be able to be strong about it. She always did give him a strange source of strength.

* * *

Lacus slowly walked up to the door to the house that she knew so well. They always let her in without her having to knock but she felt it would only be right to knock in this case. Just incase they wanted to be alone then. 

The door opened up to reveal Caridad Yamato, Kira's mother. She didn't look to happy. "Oh Lacus, thank god you're here. He just came home in a hurry and locked himself in his room. He won't talk or open his door," she said with a sad frown as she moved out of the way to let Lacus into the house.

Without a word, Lacus walked in and walked towards Kira's room. She reached up and grabbed a small key that Caridad most likely forgot existed, and unlocked the door. She quietly walked into the room and saw Kira laying quietly on the bed. It didn't appear that he even noticed her.

She quietly walked to the bed and saw him flinch slightly when she sat down on it. He turned around and she felt so much pity at his face. It looked like he was trying his best not to cry. That wasn't the Kira she knew. "You shouldn't hold it in Kira," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kira looked up at Lacus with a pained face. "Fllay said I was weak because I cried. Is that why she did what she did, because I cry?" Kira asked with a chuckle that had absolutely no meaning behind it.

"Of course not Kira," Lacus said taking Kira head and laid it on her lap. "I see it as making you more human. It will only hurt you to just hold it in. Please just be yourself when you're around me," She said lightly brushing her nimble fingers through his soft brown hair.

Kira just laughed lightly but finally felt the tears start to fall that he had been trying so hard to hold back. "I just don't get it Lacus, what did I do to make her do that?" Kira managed to choke out as his fist clutched onto the bed sheets tightly.

"You didn't do anything! She's the one that did something wrong! Don't even try to blame yourself for her mistakes!" Lacus scolded him but not harshly, just enough so that she hoped that he would get the point and not blame himself for something that clearly wasn't his fault.

Kira's tears continued to soak the skirt Lacus was wearing. He didn't love Fllay but he did care for her so this was hurting him quite a bit. "Then why? Why did she have to do that if I didn't do anything wrong?" he cried out finding Lacus's presence very comforting.

"Because someone like her is just not capable of loving another. She thinks of what is in her best interest and not in the interest of others. What she did hurts, I'm sure of that but you don't have to hide your pain, especially from me," she said kissing the top of his head and she felt him calm down.

Kira never could figure out the power that Lacus had over him. Even if he was in pain, she always seemed to be able to heal whatever it is that was hurting him. 'I'm glad that she's around in times like this,' Kira thought but kept a frown on his face.

'Why did it have to turn out like this?' Lacus thought to herself as she stared down at Kira. This was what she was trying to avoid yet it still happened and she felt powerless to stop it right then.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open and in burst a furious Fllay. "What the hell are you doing Kira!" she yelled seeing how Kira was lying in the lap of her biggest rival. "And why are you trying to take my boyfriend?" Fllay yelled looking in Lacus's direction.

Lacus stood up and got between Kira and Fllay. 'She's hurt Kira enough!' Lacus thought glaring at Fllay. She suddenly felt Kira grab her arm and she turned around and saw him sitting up but he looked kind of weak. "Kira," she muttered softly as he looked at her with a thankful look.

Kira had a look of determination on his face. He wanted to face Fllay about this. She wanted him to be strong, so she'd get that. He would stand up to her after what she did to him. "How can you come over here after what you did?" Kira asked looking Fllay straight in the eyes.

"What are you talking about Kira?" Fllay asked putting on an innocent face. "Oh I get it! You tried planting lies in his head!" she said turning towards Lacus and pointing an accusing finger at her. "I told you they would try to do that Kira! They never liked me! Why do you believe them?" She asked putting on a sad face despite how nervous she was getting.

"I believe them because apparently they're the only people I can trust," Kira said managing to keep his anger under control. "I can't trust you Fllay and you've already proven that by lying to my face over and over again!" Kira said as his hand clenched into a fist at his side.

Fllay suddenly had this offended look on her face. "What are you talking about Kira? I've never lied to you. I've been completely honest with you since we started going out! Like I told you before, they're only trying to plant lies in you're head!" Fllay said glaring towards Lacus in the process.

"You're still lying!" Kira yelled pretty loud that actually caused both women in the room to jump slightly. "The more that you talk, the more lies and deceit you spread! You're the one that's trying to turn me against my friends!" he said growing more angry by the second.

Fllay looked like she was starting to panic a bit but she tried her best to keep cool. "No I'm not Kira! I would never do that to you! I love you!" she said trying to get him to look at her in the eyes but he refused to do so.

"I said quit lying. I saw you Fllay! I saw you and you're still trying to pretend that you're innocent in all this! How many were there exactly? How many have you cheated on me with?" Kira said angry as hell but he also looked like he just wanted to cry.

Fllay visibly paled but she tried to keep up the act like she was innocent. 'Maybe I can still get him to believe me,' she thought grabbing Kira's chin and forcing him to look at her. "I still don't know what you're talking about?" she said as softly as she could manage because of the situation.

"I saw you in the closet Fllay! I saw you with that guy earlier today! Are you so stupid that you'd forget something that just happened?" he said turning around so that he wouldn't have to even look at her.

Fake tears started to pop up on Fllay's face. "I didn't do that Kira! It had to be someone else because I wouldn't do that to you," she said in a semi-quiet voice as she tried to touch his shoulder but he just shrugged it off.

Lacus suddenly felt the need to speak up in the situation. "He wasn't mistaken. After he left Cagalli, Athrun, and I all saw you walking out of the same closest with some guy. You also weren't at the theater with your cousin that night. I saw you sucking faces with him as well and he wasn't even the same guy I saw earlier today," Lacus said quietly as she turned to face Kira.

Fllay suddenly turned towards Lacus with pure fury written across her face. "You stay out of this Clyne! This has nothing to do with you!" Fllay yelled pointing a finger directly into Lacus's face.

Suddenly Lacus found herself growing really angry as well which was abnormal for a woman that had probably the most patience out of anyone at their school. "It has everything to do with me since you're hurting my best friend! Stay away from Kira from now on!" she yelled glaring at the red haired woman harshly.

"No I won't. You don't want me to, do you Kira?" she asked in a pleading voice but he didn't even answer. "I love you Kira! Don't you love me?" she asked quietly as more fake tears sprouted from her eyes.

Kira spun towards her and glared at her. "No I don't. I can't love someone who would intentionally try and hurt someone like that!" he said before turning back around with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't mean that! I know that you love me!" she yelled but he just shook his head no with each attempt that she made. "I don't believe you! If you don't, then prove it!" she yelled figuring that he wouldn't be able to do so.

Kira suddenly spun around and although he felt it was wrong to do this, he grabbed a hold of Lacus around the waist and pulled her towards him before he pressed his lips to hers. He felt bad for using her like that but he was so angry at Fllay that he wasn't thinking straight.

Lacus was taken by surprise at what Kira just did. Her eyes widened for a second before they slowly closed as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her. She knew what his intentions were but she didn't really care at that moment. 'Enjoy the moment while it lasts,' she thought melting away in his arms.

Fllay backed away slowly as she watched what was clearly something passionate. She had a feeling that neither of them knew just how passionate it actually was. She then turned and ran out of the room.

The other two occupants of the room didn't even seem to take notice of what happened. Despite Kira's original intention, he was really getting into it. Lacus was also not paying attention because of the wonderful things she was feeling.

Caridad Yamato carefully walked towards the room after hearing all of the yelling and then seeing Fllay storm out of the house in a hurry. She looked pained about something and she wanted to see what. She just hoped that her son wasn't too mad but she had a feeling that Lacus would keep him in check even if he was.

She peeked her head into the room and her eyes widened in surprise but a smile spread across her face. It was such a cute scene. A camera seemed to appear out of nowhere and she took a quick picture of it but not even the flash seemed to get their attention. 'This is going into my special stash,' she thought with a smile.

'They're going to suffocate if they don't stop,' she thought as this went on for a few good minutes. She hated to stop it but they would both pass out if they didn't come up for air. "She's already left you know," she said with a smile when she saw the two of them jump apart from each other as their faces burned a bright red that she didn't even know existed.

Caridad Yamato just giggled slightly. "Finally decided to have a need to breath?" she asked with more giggled before she turned around and started to walk away from the room. She had a weird smile on her face the entire time.

Kira blushed red. He hadn't meant for it to turn out as it did. It really surprised him as to how she actually ended up kissing back. "Um… Lacus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… used you like that," he said feeling regret even though he couldn't help but like it when they kissed.

Lacus blushed and looked towards the floor. "I-it's ok Kira. I understand why you did it. Just… next time tell me first," she said suddenly blushing a little more at her statement for what she meant by it. She was embarrassed but she really wanted more of it.

Kira's eyes widened at what Kira said he wasn't sure he actually heard what she said right. "Next time?" he questioned her but she didn't even look at him. She just continued to stare towards the floor in embarrassment. 'Maybe I heard wrong,' he thought walking towards the door. He was already feeling a little better after confronting Fllay.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were more than happy when the bell finally rang. They were worried about Kira. Although the fact that Lacus was with him, they still couldn't help but feel a little worried for him so they wanted to check up on him before they did anything. 

Both of them quickly ran to Athrun car and started up the car. Athrun pulled out of the spot but got aggravated when they saw that many others were already backing things up. They waited for at least five or so minutes before it cleared up enough for them to finally be able to move.

"I really hope that bitch got what was coming to her! She has to nerve to get jealous of Lacus when she was doing god knows what with some other guy!" Cagalli grumbled staring out the window.

Athrun took a quick glance towards Cagalli. "We can't do anything about that now. We both know that Kira won't easily accept an apology from her. He's a forgiving person but she has constantly lied to him, tried to turn him against us, and then got caught by him," Athrun said shaking his head staring at the road intently.

The car came to a crosswalk and they had the right away but suddenly another car cut right in front of them. It passed right by a stop sign without even stopping and right into the path of the other car.

Athrun saw the car at the last second and swerved the car as hard as he could to avoid hitting. He was lucky that he managed to avoid the car but he lost control of his own sending it only to sidewalk and nailing another student sending him flying over the hood and crashing onto the ground behind them.

Cagalli had her eyes closed but she knew that something bad happened anyways. "Oh god," Cagalli said as they quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. She had to make sure that the person was ok.

They ran to where a crowd was forming. They all saw the events of what happened so they didn't blame the two of them but the person hit was lying on the ground soaked in his own blood. Cagalli was quick to recognize him as on of Kira's other friends. And it was proven when the voice of the girl next to him yelled, "Tolle!"


	12. suffering

Athrun just couldn't believe what he'd done. All because of some maniac driver, he might have put an end to an innocent person. He could help it when his knees began to shake and he fell to the ground. "What have I done?" he muttered to himself as his hands shook.

Cagalli looked towards him and frowned at the sight before her. "It's not your fault Athrun," she spoke in a soft tone which was usually rare for her. "You're just as much of a victim as well. You were just trying to avoid an accident," Cagalli reasoned with him to the best of her ability.

Athrun just stared at her for a second before leaning his head back in the seat he was sitting in at the hospital. "Yeah but because of what I did, someone could possibly die. Save my life but take another, sure doesn't make it any better for me," he grumbled rubbing his head.

Cagalli groaned at another failed attempt. "Fine then! Mope all you want!" she said standing up and started to walk to the door but stopped and turned and walked back towards Athrun. "I'm taking your car to go pick up Kira and Tolle's mother. Since He'll be in there for a while, I might take a while because there is something else I need to do as well," she said grabbing the keys out of his pocket before he could stop her.

Athrun tried to reach for his keys but Cagalli just ran with them out the doors. "Damn it Cagalli! Get back here!" Athrun yelled standing up and giving chase. He knew Cagalli was kind of reckless with cars and he didn't want anything to happen to her if that caused her to get in an accident as well.

"Sorry, but I can't! I'm in kind of a hurry!" Cagalli yelled back as she quickly got into his car and drove away before he could fully catch up to her. She grinned in victory as she drove in the direction of her home to pick up Kira before she went to pick up Tolle's parents.

Athrun groaned a little in annoyance but went back into the hospital anyways. "She could have at least let me go with her. It is my car," Athrun muttered as he watched his red convertible disappear from view.

* * *

Cagalli actually drove calmer than usually on the way there. She figured there was no need to put herself in any danger as well and she would put it past Athrun to kill her is she destroyed his precious car. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it because she knew he didn't have it in him to do that to her.

She drove for a good ten minutes or so before she pulled up in front of the large place she liked to call home. It was bigger than most but wasn't quite a mansion. Their biological parents were well known scientists that earned a lot of money in their work. This meant that Kira and Cagalli were well off but not completely rich like people such as Athrun, Lacus, and Fllay.

She quickly got out of the car and rushed to the house and threw the door open. She was greeted by her mother as she came out of the kitchen. She may not have been born to her but she was the only mother she'd known her whole life.

"Oh hello Cagalli," she said with a smile as Lacus soon followed from behind her. She walked up to Cagalli and gave her a hug. "Why are you home much later than usual? Have you been hanging out with Athrun again?" she asked as the three women headed back into the kitchen.

"Sort of," Cagalli said fidgeting a little. "Something has happened and I'm here to pick up Kira since one of his friends was involved," she said and saw her mother give a face as if she already knew about it. Her thought was a right too, because of what she said a moment later.

"I aware of what happened. Tolle's mother called me and told me about it since Tolle and Kira are friends. It a shame that this had to happen to him at such a young age," she said as the three of them stopped. "She's coming over here now so you don't need to worry about picking her up," she said and Cagalli just nodded. "Let's talk until then," she said trying to lighten the mood a little.

The three of them walked into kitchen and took a seat at the table as Mrs. Yamato went and grabbed a cup of coffee. "What exactly happened at the school today to make Kira come running home like that. These two," she said pointing to Lacus and then in the direction that she knew Kira was, "seem to want to avoid the subject," she said with a pout.

Cagalli groaned as she remembered the events from earlier that day. "Rather not talk about it but I can tell you that he's more than likely not going to be going out with Fllay anymore," Cagalli said and was surprised when she saw her mother actually give a bit of a smile. "You're happy about it?" she asked a bit confused.

"I must admit that I wasn't too happy when he first started to go out with her. She always seemed a bit too stuck-up for my liking. She just didn't match Kira's personality. I'm kind of glad that she's gone now. Now he can meet an even better person," she said and took a glance over at Lacus that only went noticed by Lacus and she blushed a bit.

Cagalli then looked towards Lacus and saw that the pink haired woman looked a little flustered. "What's with you Lacus? You look embarrassed about something," she said and then heard her mother chuckle. "What happened?" she asked almost forgetting why she was here in the first place.

The magical camera seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Take a look at this," she said and handed it to Cagalli as Lacus dived for it and missed it. She'd seen the picture just before Cagalli came in and didn't really want anyone else to see it.

Lacus turned a bit red. "There no need to look at it," she said making an attempt for the camera but she once again failed to grab it from the quick hands of Mrs. Yamato. "Oh come on," she said with a small pout.

Cagalli grinned as she took the digital camera and dodge each of Lacus's attempts at grabbing for the camera. "Let's see what we have here," she said flipping through the several pictures already on it before she came to on in specific. Cagalli laughed as she saw the picture taken. All bad thoughts of what happened seemed to flee her mind. "Way to go Lacus," she grinned and danced around another attempt by Lacus to get the camera back.

All three of them were stopped from what they were doing when Kira came walking down the stairs. All three were thankful to not have to think about all the events of that day and just laugh a little bit but they knew that they had to come back to reality and all three of the turned serious.

Kira walked into the kitchen and looked at the three of them. "What's going on?" he asked looking a lot better than he had earlier that day from what Cagalli was able to see. He looked tired but didn't look as bad as she thought he would.

Caridad Yamato stood up and walked over to Kira and gave him a hug. "Kira, you may want to sit down. Something has happened that we need to tell you about," she said leading him to the table and sitting him down.

Cagalli took a deep breath knowing that she should tell him since she was partially involved even if she was just the passenger in the car. "Tolle's in the hospital Kira," she said quietly and saw the shocked look on his face and also one that said he probably wanted to cry. "Athrun and I were driving home when a car breaking about every law imaginable shot in front of us. Athrun swerved to avoid hitting it but he also ended up hitting Tolle in the process," she said clutching her hands which laid on her lap. It was hard for her to remember that moment.

Kira started to shake a little. He'd barely been able to get over what happened to him with Fllay and now he had to go through with the possibility of losing a friend. "I-is he going to live?" he asked in a bit of a shaky voice.

"We don't know. He looked pretty bad the last time I saw him. To tell the truth, it would actually surprise me if he did manage to live. Athrun taking it pretty hard since he was the one driving when the car hit him," Cagalli said as she saw tears start to fall down Kira's face but she saw Lacus run over to comfort him.

"Mrs. Koenig is on her way over. Then her and Cagalli are going to the hospital to see Tolle. Are you going to go?" Mrs. Yamato asked as the doorbell rang signaling that Mrs. Koenig was there.

Kira stood up and nodded his head. Tolle was his friend and he wanted to be there to make sure that he was going to be alright. "Yes, I'm going to go," he said quickly running to grab his shoes so they could get going quickly.

He came down the stairs and was soon assaulted by Tolle's grieving mother. He comforted her to the best of his ability. "We should go. We don't know what might happen," he said regretfully as him, Tolle's mother, and Cagalli walked out to Athrun's car.

"Hurry up!" Cagalli yelled in the driver's seat as the two of them got into the car. Tolle's mother sat in the front and Kira took a back seat. Cagalli looked at Tolle's mother and felt sorry for her. She wondered if she knew the exact story of how her son died. "I'm sorry for what happened," she muttered as she kept her eyes in front of her.

Tolle's mother wiped a tear from her eyes and looked towards Cagalli. "Please don't blame yourself. I heard what happened and I must tell you that I don't blame you. It was an accident. I just wish that I could know who it was that was actually at fault," she said before it went silent again for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Damn it! Hold still, will you!" Dearka yelled as he tried to hold back a rather frantic Miriallia. 'Why exactly did I give her a ride just so she can see her stupid boyfriend? Now it's more like I'm babysitting.' he thought as he struggled to hold the petite woman back.

"Let me go Dearka! I need to see Tolle! I need to see that he's alright!" Miriallia yelled as she swung her arm back nailing Dearka in the jaw causing him to stumble back into the wall and release the hold he had on her.

Dearka got up while rubbing his jaw. "Damn crazy woman! You could've broken my jaw!" he yelled seeing her now running to the door that Tolle was rushed into an hour prior. He groaned, "This woman's hard to control and I had to do that for the past hour. Stupid Athrun, forcing me to do this," he grumbled under his breath even though he was kind of glad for the opportunity as well.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the doctor finally come out of the emergency room. 'Good now he'll be on the receiving end of her yelling.' He thought with a sigh of relief more than happy that his jaw didn't have to suffer anymore brutal punishments.

Miriallia ran up to the doctor as quickly as she could as tears streamed down her face. "Please tell me, is he going to be ok?" she said clutching the doctor's shirt as she looked up at him with a look of helplessness.

The doctor gently took Miriallia's hands and pried them away from his short. "Mr. Koenig has sustained severe head injuries as well as broken several bones and lost a severe amount of blood. I'm sorry to say that it isn't looking too good for him," The doctor said. He hated giving bad news but he didn't want to lie to anyone either.

Miriallia was shocked by the news and stumbled back a few feet before running into Dearka's firm chest. "T-that can't be," she muttered as her eyes widened and more tears fell down her face. She felt Dearka put a comforting hand on her shoulder but forcefully shrugged it off. She took a few uneasy steps forward before speaking again. "I-is there anything that I can do?" she asked as her body shook.

The doctor looked at his clipboard and then looked at Miriallia with a tired look. "He's in serious need of blood. Unfortunately we're running low on his blood type around her because of a really bad accident that occurred over a week ago. We don't have the right resources to help him at the moment," he said sadly while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I-I'll be glad to offer blood if it means that it'll help," she managed to stutter. She heard chuckling from behind her and turned with a glare towards Dearka. "And what the hell is so funny Dearka?" she asked with an icy tone to her voice.

Dearka calmed down a bit and looked at her. "Oh nothing. Go ahead and help him if you want to. It'll probably just kill him anyways," he muttered crossing his arms over his chest and he leaned against a wall as Miriallia continued to glare at him. He just tried to ignore it but it did little good.

"Oh what do you know Dearka!" Miriallia yelled at him as she approached him threateningly. She now stood right in front of him and poked her finger rather roughly into his chest. "Why don't you do something anyways?" she yelled at him as more tears fell down her face.

"It's common sense stupid. We have the same blood type and it just doesn't mix with his. AB+ just can't mix with A- blood. It could be deadly to do so," he said in a bit of an annoyed voice.

Miriallia turned to look at the doctor and frowned even more when he just nodded his head in acknowledgement of Dearka's statement. She then turned to Dearka with an accusing glare. "How exactly do you know his and my blood type?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"In case you forgot. I was forced to work at that school blood drive a few weeks ago. One that both you and your boy toy decided to attend. I happened to pick up on a few things there," Dearka said rolling his eyes.

Miriallia just frowned as she took a seat in one of the hospital chairs. "How can I help him then? I feel so useless just sitting around here." She said and then grimaced when a thought came to her. She hated having to rely on Dearka for something. "Do you know anyone else that can help him?" she asked in a pleading voice hoping that he wouldn't be stubborn.

Dearka took a seat as well and put his arms behind his head to get comfortable. "Yamato and his sister, your boyfriend's father all have A- blood. You can also use O- blood on every type of blood type. That's all I can tell you from what I've seen," Dearka said in a know it all voice.

"T-Tolle's father is away on business, and Cagalli just left to go pick up Kira and Tolle's mother," Miriallia said as she burst into another fit of tears. Things were really starting to look really bad.

The doctor looked on with sympathy towards the young girl. He didn't want to say this but from what he'd seen there was probably very little chance of him surviving even if he did get blood. Despite that, there was still a chance but they did need quite a bit of blood for that to happen. "Please, we'll need some blood soon if he's to survive," he said with regret laced in his voice.

Miriallia wracked her brain for anyone else that she knew had a matching blood type. However, she only knew a few and some weren't very assuring. "There's Fllay," she said but she heard a snort from Dearka that clearly said, 'fat chance.' Miriallia reluctantly knew that Dearka was right. She'd considered Fllay a friend for a short amount of time before she saw what Fllay liked to do to people. She knew the woman was very selfish so Miriallia didn't think she'd be able to rely on her for this.

Almost at that exact moment, Athrun came walking into the room with a small cup of coffee in his hands. It had been a very stressful day and he felt like he could really use a lot of caffeine in his system. He heard crying and looked towards Miriallia but she did everything she could to not look at him.

Dearka saw Athrun come in and stood up. He walked over to Athrun and then pushed him rather roughly to the doctor. "There's your man doc," he said finally remembering that Athrun was O-, or at least that's what he thought. So he could be used in just about any blood.

Miriallia finally looked up at Athrun when she heard Dearka say that. It gave her a bit of hope to know that at least Athrun was able to do something even if he did unintentionally put Tolle in here in the first place.

Athrun looked a bit confused because he had absolutely no idea what was going on in there. "What's going on?" he asked looking between Dearka, Miriallia, and then the doctor hoping for some sort of answer.

We're trying to find someone with a matching blood type to Mr. Koenig. Apparently, you seem to have some sort of blood type that matches according to this young man," he said pointing to Dearka. "Just to be sure, what's you're blood type?" he asked writing a few things on the clipboard.

Athrun wracked his brain trying to remember. Then it dawned on him after a few moments. "I think it was O-. I'd be glad to help considering that in some ways, this was my fault," Athrun said taking a few steps towards the doctor and then followed him to the backroom.

The room was silent after the two of them left. Miriallia then turned and stared at Dearka making him feel a little uncomfortable. "What?" he asked fidgeting under the gaze of the woman before him.

Miriallia actually managed a smile towards Dearka. "You actually did something useful for once. Tolle could actually be saved because of you. Thank you," Miriallia said before taking her seat once again and started probably the most annoying part about this. Waiting to see what happens.

Dearka was a bit speechless for a few moments after that. Never in his life would he think that Miriallia would actually say something good to him. Usually she was yelling at him. He had to admit that it was a nice change of pace. He then just smirked before sitting down. He had nothing better to do as it was.


	13. shared pain

For what seemed like days, no one knew what had come of Tolle. They could only wait and that had to be the most frustrating thing of it all. For all those close to the young man, it drove them crazy with worry.

They had been allowed to see him several times each time it seemed to be different. One day they could come and see him and it would seem that he would be getting better but then the next day he would only look worse. It was almost impossible to tell whether he would live or not. Not even the doctors were able to tell if his condition was improving or not.

For Miriallia, it was worse. She hardly slept, she hardly ate, and she hardly even moved. Everyone was afraid that she would become sick and end up in the hospital. Tolle's parent did what they could but they couldn't seem to help her.

"Please Miriallia, you aren't doing Tolle and favors by making yourself sick like this," Tolle's mother pleaded with the younger woman but to no effect. "He wouldn't be happy to see you like this," she tried to plead again but the solemn girl only seemed to cry.

Miriallia just didn't seem to respond to that. She just sat at his side. She refused to leave it until he woke up but it did little good because he hadn't so much as moved since he was first brought in. It was almost impossible to tell what was going to happen to him and that was what worried Miriallia the worst.

"I'll stay by his side, I'll be here until he finally wakes up," she muttered as her eyes drooped a bit before they closed. She just couldn't help it. She hadn't slept in days and it was only then catching up to her.

Tolle's mother sighed glad that she finally fell asleep even if it was against her will. "Staying up and getting yourself sick isn't going to help him at all," she muttered as she turned and left the room.

* * *

"Are you ok Kira?" Lacus asked while the two of them walked from school a few days after Tolle's accident. She noticed that he was being really quiet and always seemed to be in deep thought about stuff. He didn't seem to want to talk about any of it to her and it made her feel a bit bad.

"Huh?" Kira asked because he happened to be spacing out at that exact moment and didn't quite catch what she'd said. "Sorry, I… just have a lot on my mind," he said as he turned and looked forward.

To Kira, things in his life seemed to be completely out of control. First he finds out about Fllay cheating on him, then there was that kiss and this strange attraction that he was starting to feel for Lacus which confused him the most. Then there was Tolle's accident. His entire life was just so messed up right then that he found it very hard to concentrate on anything.

Lacus stopped and she saw that Kira did the same. "You know you can always talk to me about it if you want Kira," she said staring at him hoping that he would open up a bit more. He always used to confide in him before all this craziness happened. She didn't see what had changed to make him not confide in her anymore.

Kira turned his head and looked at Lacus as she just stared at him with worry in his eyes. He smiled at her slightly. "I know I can but I think I need to work some of these problems out on my own for now," he said before turning and walking again towards his house.

Lacus just stood still and watched sadly as he continued to walk. "Why won't you talk to me?" she asked herself quietly before she started to walk once again alongside him. She continued to keep glancing sideways at him but what she didn't know was that he was doing the exact same thing.

'What is it that's going on?' Kira asked himself as the two walked silently next to each other. 'Why is she on my mind more than usual?' he continued to ask him as he remembered the kiss the two of them had. He just couldn't get that off his mind. He couldn't remember feeling like that whenever he used to kiss Fllay.

The two of them walked up to his house and both just walked in. It was silent and was soon shattered as Caridad Yamato came running into the room and enveloped her son in a tight hug.

Kira looked at Lacus silently asking her if she knew what was going on. He just saw her shrug her shoulders. "Mom? Is everything ok?" he asked although in the pit of his stomach, he had this feeling like he didn't want to know what had his mother acting this way.

Caridad had a few tears in her eyes. "Tolle's mother just called Kira, he… didn't make it. Tolle's gone," she said rather reluctantly and for good reason when she saw how pale her son had become.

Lacus rushed forward and caught Kira as it appeared that he was about to collapse in shock. "Maybe you should get some rest Kira," she suggested because he'd just lost a really good friend and she was worried that something might happen to him.

Lacus helped Kira up the stairs and to his room. "I'm sorry Kira. One thing after another has to happen to you. You go through more than anyone probably goes through their entire life," she muttered as he got into his bed and laid down.

Kira was crying. Tolle was one of his best friends but he was gone now. He was gone and he'd never come back. It was that way that he remained trying to sleep while the tears came down. Lacus remained there for him though and helped comfort him to sleep.

Lacus heard Kira's breathing even out and she looked at Kira sadly as she brushed a strand of hair away from his face. She knew he was asleep now but she continued to say comforting words. "You're going through a tough time but know that there are still people who will be here for you and care for you," she said as she stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Not to mention people that'll continue to love you like I do," she muttered before leaving.

What Lacus didn't know was that Kira really was awake and he had managed to hear what she said. 'Lacus… love me?' he asked himself a bit stunned at what he heard. He was almost trying to convince himself that he didn't hear right. Exhaustion took him and he really did fall asleep this time with even more on his mind than usual.

* * *

Miriallia seemed to be going nuts. She had just been sleeping next to Tolle when she was woken up by the sounds of the machines flat lining. Never in her life had she been so scared. 'He can't be!' she yelled in her mind as she waited as if waiting for a sudden change but it never came. They told her that there was nothing they could do and still refused to believe it.

Miriallia wasn't the only one. Tolle's mother was also in a very similar state. She'd just lost her only child and, like Miriallia, refused to believe that he was dead. It was taking everything Tolle's father had to stay strong for them and do what he could.

He too felt like just being able to cry but he wanted to be a pillar of strength for them. They were in so much pain and there was nothing he or anyone else could do. It made him feel useless and that this was really the only thing he could do to keep from going crazy.

A doctor came out and Tolle's father stood on shaky legs and walked over to him. He hoped that maybe something did change but the grim look told him otherwise. "What happened? Wasn't he getting better?" he asked in a shaky tone.

"It appeared that his heart just gave out. I have to be honest with you though. Even if he did live, there was a high probability that he wouldn't have been the same person you knew," The doctor said sadly to the man before him.

Tolle's father just took a seat again and placed his face in his hands. "Tell me doc, did it hurt when he…" he said but he couldn't seem to get the word out. He just hoped that his son's death was quick and as painless as possible.

"From what we could tell, it was very quick. He probably didn't feel anything in his state," the doctor said looking towards the two sobbing women. He hated giving bad news but he hoped that what he said would be just enough to be able to comfort them enough.

"T-thank you," Mr. Koenig said and he just stared down at the floor. He was still shaking but he also felt a little better knowing that his son didn't have to suffer anymore during it. It was the only thing that made him feel a little better.

* * *

A large group of people were crowded around a casket a few days after Tolle's death. The tension was so thick that someone probably would've been able to cut it with a knife. They all just remained silent as a man said a few words.

All of Tolle's friends and family were there. Kira was there with Lacus and he had a look on his face as if he blamed himself. Miriallia was still crying and everyone was almost sure that she hadn't stopped since it first started. Tolle's mother was still in the same state as she cried into her husband's shoulder.

The man stopped speaking and Kira took a step forward. He had several things he wanted to say about Tolle. "Tolle was one of my best friends. I've known him longer than some of my others. He was a great person to all and always seemed to know how to lighten up a room when things seemed grim. I- I wish that none of this had to happen. To lose someone like that is like losing a part of one's self. I'll always miss him and will never forget him," Kira said and placed a flower upon the casket.

Kira then turned towards Tolle's parents. "I'm sorry this had to happen to Tolle," he said and was soon wrapped in a tight embrace from Tolle's mother. He just hugged her back as they watched it being lowered into the ground.

Lacus walked up to Kira and put her arm around him and started to lead him away. She was glad that he didn't resist her because that just made it a lot easier. He looked exhausted once again which was normal for the past few and she couldn't blame him with all that was going on in his life.

Athrun watched the two of them walk away. He wasn't exactly a friend of Tolle's. He only really knew about him through Kira. It was still his fault that Tolle was gone and he felt it was only right to come and pay his respects as well.

Athrun saw Tolle's parents walking towards him and he bowed to them. "I'm sorry that my foolishness has cost you your son," he muttered finding t hard to look at them. He was shocked when he felt himself on the receiving end of the woman's hugs. He didn't feel deserving of it.

"It's not your fault so please don't blame yourself for it. We knew that it was just an accident because of someone else's reckless driving. Please don't go on feeling responsible for it," she said before she was led away by her husband.

Athrun felt that no amount of forgiveness form Tolle's parents would be enough to make him forgive himself for it. He still felt like it was his fault and that nothing would change that.

* * *

Kira watched as the scenes flew past by him as he sat in the passenger side of his parent's care while Lacus was driving. She insisted on doing it saying that he was in no condition to do the driving and he had to agree with her. He was afraid he'd get easily distracted and end up crashing the car.

He stole a look at Lacus as she concentrated fully on driving. Her words were still floating through his head and he was still wondering whether he actually heard her right. 'Maybe she said something else and I mistook it. Maybe she meant something else and I'm thinking too much into it,' he thought looking for any sort of answer.

Lacus glanced sideways at Kira and frowned. "How are you doing Kira? Are you going to be alright?" she asked with a worried tone to her voice. She saw how torn up he was and wanted to prevent him from doing anything drastic.

"I-I'll be fine Lacus. Don't worry about me," Kira managed to say although he was still hurting at the loss of one of his best friends. He suddenly jerked forward as the car came to a sudden stop. He looked quickly at Lacus. "Lacus?" eh asked stunned by the sudden stop.

"Why do you keep lying to me Kira? You keep saying you'll be fine but I know better than that. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" she asked clutching the steering wheel a little tighter than she meant to causing her hands to grow white under the pressure. "You never tell us anything anymore Kira," she said without raising her voice. She knew Kira was in pain but she was worried and he kept lying to her, to Cagalli, even to Athrun. They were all worried for him.

Kira couldn't believe what she was saying. She would do the exact same as him and she's lecturing him about it. "What about you Lacus? You do the exact same thing as me," he said trying not to raise his voice. He wasn't angry at her but he also wanted to know what Lacus was thinking sometimes.

"I…" Lacus said but couldn't seem to find the words that she needed. She thought that if she told Kira that he wouldn't even look at her anymore. "I… I can't tell you why I do that," she muttered as she stared down at her hands which were clutching onto her skirt rather tightly.

Kira looked at Lacus. She looked really upset with herself. He was really curious if it had to do with what he heard her saying. He was suddenly stunned when he saw Lacus's forehead fall onto his shoulder. "Lacus?" he asked staring at her as she refused to look at him.

"Kira I…" she said but she instead decided against saying what she wanted and instead sat up straight again and turned her eyes back towards the road as the car started up again. "Forget it," she muttered suddenly finding the whole situation rather amusing as she giggled slightly.

* * *

Weeks after the funeral, people could still see Miriallia heading towards the graveyard every chance that she could which was normally every day after school all the way until the sun decided to set and she needed to get home.

There were several differences in her now than there were before the accident. Although she finally managed to stop crying, she had yet to smile at all since then. Now matter how had people tried, she still had that frown on her once lovely face. It seemed to always be present now.

Miriallia walked up to the grave about a month later and sat in front of it. She had no needs for words but it still felt good to be able to be close to him even though she knew he was dead and wasn't going to come back.

Today though, she felt a need to talk even though she knew she wouldn't get a response. "Hey there Tolle," she said as a tear fell down. It was what always happened when she decided to come. "Things just aren't the same without you around anymore," she said wiping the tear from her eye.

"You could've saved yourself but you insisted on pushing me out of the way before. Maybe we both could've made it out of the way but you still insisted on making sure that I was safe. I'll never forget you for that," she said before falling silent. It was probably the most she's said in a month.

Miriallia continued to talk as if trying to get everything off her chest that had been building up ever since he died. She talked all the way up to sunset and felt relieved that she finally got that off her chest after nearly a month of holding it in. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow Tolle," she said standing up.

She looked up to the sky and saw that it was red from the setting sun and she sighed and started to walk away. She suddenly stopped after a few steps when she saw someone looking like they were trying to get around without anyone trying to see him. She immediately recognized him too. It was Dearka.

"What's he up to?" she muttered to herself suspiciously. She could tell that he hadn't seen her yet. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't seen and that just seemed to make him look even more suspicious.

Miriallia didn't know what came over her but she started to follow Dearka. As if feeling like he was being followed, Dearka turned around and saw Miriallia. He didn't really seem all that surprised to see her there. "What are you doing?" she couldn't help but ask.

Dearka just snorted and leaned against a tree. He stared at her red eyes as she wiped them. "You're still crying?" he said while rolling his eyes. He saw her eyes grow angry and he decided to just drop the subject. "I have just as much of a right to be here as you do. You aren't the only person who's lost someone they loved," he said a bit annoyed at that question.

"I guess you're right," Miriallia said as her head dropped. She hated to admit he was right but she thought he might've been following her at first. "Sorry I asked," she said staring towards the ground and started to walk away.

Dearka didn't know what came over him but he ended up just blurting out something the next moment. "I came to see my mom," he said loud enough for her to hear. "She died in a car crash a few years ago," he said kneeling in front of a grave and placing some flowers that he'd been hiding up until that point.

Miriallia was surprised that he was saying that to her. 'Similar to the way Tolle died but not quite the same,' Miriallia thought and somehow found herself walking in the direction that Dearka was. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked as she leaned her back against a tree.

"I dunno. It just came out," he said standing up and his coat blew with the light breeze that passed by at that exact moment. "Even when my dad was upset with me for doing something stupid, she was always there for me. It hurt me when she was in that accident and died," Dearka muttered softly.

Miriallia looked towards the grave and then to Dearka. She never knew that Dearka actually act with sarcasm for once. "How did you ever get over her death if she meant that much to you?" she asked before she could really stop herself.

Dearka kneeled against before the grave and then sat on the ground. "Thought what she'd want. I know that blubbering about it won't bring her back. As long as I have the memory of her in my heart, then I know I'll be able to get through it," he said seriously.

Miriallia couldn't help but admire Dearka for saying that. It wasn't something he could forget about but it also appeared that he didn't want to. He was able to keep her memory alive and still move on with his life. Suddenly a chocked sort of laugh erupted from her throat.

Dearka growled as he turned to look at her. "What are you laughing about! Is it because I'm actually being sentimental about something!" he asked growing angry that she could possibly laugh while he was telling her about his mother.

Miriallia waved her hands out in front of her. "No! It isn't anything like that. I was just thinking of how foolish I must look. All I've been doing is crying about losing Tolle when you lost your mother and have already gotten over it," she said feeling a bit foolish.

Dearka seemed satisfied with it and turned his head. "Want to know something? I'm not over it. It hurts me just as much as it did the day she died," he muttered as he turned again and saw Miriallia staring at him with wide eyes. "I just don't let it affect my life. She's gone but I'm still here. I was in that car too. A drunk driver hit us. I got out with just a broken arm but she died almost instantly. Do you know what it's like to watch someone die right before your eyes?" he asked as he flinched at the memory of it.

Miriallia knew she could relate but she'd been asleep when Tolle died peacefully, Dearka actually had to watch as she died. It made her situation seem like nothing compared to his. "I'm sorry. I always thought you were just a spoiled brat. I never knew you had to go through that," she said sadly as she looked towards the ground.

"I guess," he said standing up and turned and started to walk back the way that he originally came. "It's funny, I never told anyone about that, not even Yzak. He'd probably call me too sentimental. Not like he can talk. He's a big momma's boy at heart," Dearka said with a chuckle.

Miriallia just walked before she turned. "I better get going. I'll see you at school Dearka," she said feeling a little better than she had in the past month. Never before then would she have thought that it would be because of Dearka that she'd start feeling a little better.

Dearka watched her until she walked out of sight. He was surprised because that was one of the first times they were able to talk to each other normally. 'She surprises me sometime,' he thought turning in the direction of his own home and started to walk away.


	14. what may come

Kira sat there staring at a book in front of him. He was trying to do his best at this assignment they'd given but he just found that he couldn't concentrate on what he needed to do at that moment.

It wasn't the first time in the past few weeks that it's been like that for him. He's just had so much to think about that it's starting to drive him nuts. Fllay, Lacus, Tolle's death; it was like one big swirl of information in his head that made it harder and harder to concentrate by the day.

Fllay, that name rung on his mind since he found out the truth about her. They might not have gone out for very long time but it made him wonder if he'd done something wrong to push her into cheating on him like that. He'd always thought that he was a good and caring boyfriend. 'Maybe I was wrong,' he thought with a sigh while balancing a pencil on his nose.

Lacus, there was one of the biggest enigmas to him. He could almost never figure out what it was that she was thinking. She held her feelings inside of her so well. Yet what he heard was probably one of the most distressing things for him. Sure he had feelings for her but he didn't know if it was the type of feelings that she had for him.

Kira groaned as he just gave up on his homework. It wasn't like he'd be able to get it done with all these weird thoughts that were running through his head. "Why has everything gotten so difficult for me?" he muttered to himself as he grabbed a lightweight coat and left his house.

Kira could see the sun starting to set in the horizon. They were entering spring by then but the days seemed to be becoming more and more dismal. Kira had to say that they probably hadn't had one cloudless day in the past two weeks. It was definitely an improvement today though as they sky seemed to clear a little.

Kira decided to take a stroll through a nearby park just to take in the fresh air and try to clear his head before he decided to head back and finish his homework. He somehow doubted that was actually going to happen.

The weeks following Tolle's death were particularly odd ones in Kira's opinion. It was strange when he saw that Dearka and Miriallia actually seemed to be getting along and talking to each other without yelling. It had to be a first in Kira's opinion. He was very curious as to what it was that went on between them to make them the way that they were.

Kira came to a stop at a bench and took a seat at it. He watched as the stars started to appear in the sky as the sun continued to disappear more and more along the horizon. It was a very beautiful sight to Kira.

"Kira," a voice that sounded shocked said. This caused Kira to sit up and look at the person but he scowled a bit before laying down on the bench and looking towards the sky once again, just hoping that the woman would go away.

It didn't go the way that Kira wanted when she just remained there staring at him waiting for something. "What do you want Fllay?" he finally asked a little rougher than he normally would but the woman before him was the cause of many of his current problems as it was.

"I… wanted to talk to you Kira," Fllay said quietly but he made no movements at her words. "I'm… sorry about what I did Kira. I want… I want you back Kira," she said feeling ridiculous at doing this.

Kira just snorted not wanting to listen to her lies anymore. She'd been lying to him from day one and he didn't want to go through that again. "Forget it," he said with a sigh not taking his eyes away from the stars. "Why'd you want to go out in the first place if you were just going to cheat on me?" he asked in a calm voice but his eyes held sadness within them.

"It's nothing like that Kira I swear!" Fllay said a little too quickly. "That's not how I wanted things to go between us Kira. What happened was an accident that I shouldn't have let happen," she said actually a little remorseful over the situation.

"Why do I not believe you?" Kira asked as he stood up and started to walk away from Fllay. "It's over Fllay. I'm not coming back to you no matter how much you beg me," Kira said disappearing around a corner before Fllay could even catch up to him to stop him. 'If you really cared then you would've come.'

* * *

"You know Lacus, if you want him, then you should take a little bit of initiative," Cagalli said stuffing her face with a hamburger. "Maybe then it will get through his thick head just how much you like him and you might be pleasantly surprised at what happens," she continued taking another big bite. 

Lacus just looked at Cagalli and smiled. "Kira's going through a very tough time right now. I can't just push this stuff on him. I'll stay with him until he gets over it though," she said with a big smile on her face.

"You're way too nice sometime. Did you know that Lacus?" Cagalli asked as she finished her hamburger. "You can't get anything good without taking a few risks," she continued as the two of them stood up and left the restaurant.

"Coming on too strong right now might just push him further away," Lacus reasoned and she knew that Cagalli had no choice but to agree. They both knew him too well to know that might have a possibility of happening. His friend dying, him catching Fllay cheating on him, everything that was making his life so messed up right then.

Cagalli sighed in annoyance before taking another large bite. "I guess you're right in some ways," she muttered and Lacus just nodded her head. "Just one question. Are you ever going to say something about it to him?" Cagalli asked stressing on the word ever.

Lacus just turned towards Cagalli with a smile. "Are you ever going to tell Athrun how you feel?" she asked with a smile and tried to hold back her laugh when she saw that Cagalli was blushing. Lacus had to admit that a blush looked strange but pleasant on Cagalli's normally angry face.

Cagalli stuttered while trying to find the words needed to say something. "T-this isn't about me and Athrun! We're talking about you and Kira here!" she yelled at Lacus who managed to keep a smile. Cagalli just wanted to rip it off her face at that moment.

"I see it as being exactly the same," Lacus said as her and Cagalli stood up and headed out of the restaurant. "In reality, we are just two women who can't admit how we feel to the ones we love," Lacus admitted honestly as they started walking home.

"Lacus," Cagalli muttered which caused Lacus to look at her again. "I hate when you're right," she muttered as her arms crossed over her chest. "The question is what are we supposed to do about it?" Cagalli asked and Lacus just shrugged her shoulders walking along the sidewalk happily.

"I don't know," Lacus said before coming to a stop as she saw two figures approaching them from the opposite direction. "Hello Athrun, hello Kira," she said with a smile at them which caught their attention.

Athrun turned and saw Lacus and Cagalli walking towards the two of them. "Hey there," Athrun said waving as Kira did the same. "What are the two of you up to?" Athrun asked when they finally reached each other.

Cagalli didn't want to but ended up thinking about the conversation Lacus had a few moments ago. 'Not like I'm going to tell him about that,' she thought putting on a smirk. "We were just getting a bite to eat. What about the two of you?" she asked as they walked over and took a seat on a bench in the middle of a park.

"Same," was all that Athrun said. He then looked at Cagalli and then towards Kira and Lacus. "Hey listen Cagalli, can I could talk to you about something?" he asked and she nodded and the two of them stood up leaving Kira and Lacus alone.

It was kind of weird for the two of them for a while. Neither seemed to know what to say to the other. Kira finally looked towards Lacus and decided to say something. "Been really weird lately, huh?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"Have you seen Miriallia and Dearka?" she asked and him and he nodded his head shortly. "Seems weird but she actually seems to be talking to him more. I wonder what it is that changed between the two of them for it to be that way," she pondered but it just seemed to confuse her more.

"I guess we should just be happy that they aren't at each other's throats like usual," Kira said and Lacus nodded. "It may have only been two months but it looks as if she's getting better. I wonder if Dearka might have a part in that," Kira said and Lacus just shrugged.

It was then odd between them again since they couldn't think of anything else to talk about. Kira had something but he wasn't sure how he wanted to talk about it. "Lacus, there's something important that I need to talk to you about," Kira said deciding to just get down to it.

Lacus looked at Kira a little confused for a moment before she nodded her head. "Why don't we go for a walk? We can talk then," she recommended and he nodded. It was a lovely day to her and a walk through the park with Kira was just what she thought she needed.

The two of them stood up and started to walk in a different direction than Athrun and Cagalli. The four of them knew they would just meet up again later so Kira and Lacus didn't have any real worries.

The two of them walked around the park for a while but Kira didn't bring up what he wanted to talk about immediately. It was something that was hard to discuss and he didn't know how he was going to bring it up with Lacus.

The two of them came across a small lake and they sat down upon a rock that was on the shore. The water was crystal clear and their reflections shone brightly back at them. It was the perfect scene of peacefulness.

Kira looked out at the water as he tried to decide how he was going to talk to Lacus about this. He knew that it might hurt her a bit but he knew it had to be done. But by being at this lake it brought back a small memory to him. Something that seemed like it happened so many years ago in this exact spot.

Flashback

Kira and Lacus were sitting on the rock staring out at the lake. They were ten years old at the time. There was hardly any time that anyone could really see the two of them apart. If they were just a little older, people would probably consider them a young couple.

Lacus sat there with her feet lightly splashing around in the water. She then looked to the side of her and then at Kira. Their mothers went to get them something to eat but they didn't go very far so the two were allowed to just stay there.

Lacus looked to the side and saw a young couple on a bench kissing each other. Being as innocent as she was, she didn't know what they were doing. "What are they doing Kira?" she asked in a soft tone looking at the couple.

"Huh?" Kira asked as looked at what Lacus was looking at. He made a face at the sight that he was seeing. "They're kissing I think. That's disgusting though!" he said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Lacus looked at it again and thought it looked kind of neat. "How do you know? Have you ever tried it?" she asked and Kira just shook his head no. "I have an idea! Why don't we try it?" she asked looking a bit excited.

Kira was shocked and ended up falling off the rock and onto the soft grass beneath him. "W-what!" he asked pulling himself back to his feet and he took his seat again on the rock next to Lacus.

"I said I think we should try it. It looks kind of fun. I just want to see what it's like," she said innocently. She was young and kind of pampered but she was a very curious young girl. She was always eager to try new things if it was possible. She knew what was wrong to do also but this didn't seem like some of the bad things her parents told her about.

Kira was a bit flustered at her request. He didn't know what to do but he ended up nodding his head anyways. He remained still as Lacus slowly brought her head in and gave him a short peck on the lips. He thought it was strange but kind of nice.

Lacus pulled her head back in a fit of giggles. "That was weird but kind of nice," she said sweetly and all that Kira could do was nod his head as the two of them stood up and walked back to their moms as the two women came walking back with food in their hands.

End Flashback

Kira couldn't help but wonder if that was where all his confusion began. 'No… I know that was when it all began,' he thought remembering what happened that day over eight years before. That was where his confusion began and he hoped it would be where he got some answers as well.

"Like I said, there was something really important that I needed to talk to you about Lacus," he said seriously and she turned her head to look at him. "I heard you… when you said you loved me," he admitted and a look of guilt crossed Lacus's face.

"I see," Lacus muttered as her hand glided over the surface of the water. "I'm sorry Kira but it was just something that happened. I never thought you would find out about it though. It's the truth though, I do love you," she finally admitted and it felt as if a great burden was lifted off her chest. In some ways she was glad that he knew about it. It just made it easier to say. This wasn't the way she ever thought she'd say it though.

"I… guess I understand," Kira muttered staring at his reflection in the lake. All he saw was a really troubled version of him. "Listen Lacus. You probably wish I could say the same thing but to be honest I can't," he said and he heard her just sigh.

Lacus knew that she couldn't get her hopes up anyways. It didn't stop the words from hitting her rather hard. She had always hoped that someday he would but to hear him say that just made her feel bad. "I understand," she muttered as her hand lazily glided across the water some more.

Kira sighed wishing he didn't have to tell her that. His meeting with Fllay the night before was just on his mind and he knew he had to talk to both her and Lacus about his feelings if he was ever going to be able to get over this. "It isn't as if I do or don't. It's just that I don't know. I'm just… confused," he admitted to her.

Lacus sighed and lightly swatted at her image. "It's alright Kira. I understand all the stress that you must be going through lately. I guess that I never wanted to put anymore of a burden on you with my feelings. I also just didn't want to ruin our friendship because of it," she said with a sigh as she fell onto her back and stared up at the sky.

Kira looked towards Lacus and saw that there was a pained look in her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to our friendship either but I also know it will be kind of weird either way," he said with regret knowing that it would strain their friendship a bit. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt it too much. Lacus was still his best friend and he didn't want to lose that.

Lacus said nothing as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I never expected for you to love me but I don't want anything to bad happen between us either. Please don't let it. Just having you near is good enough for me," she said in a pained voice. The idea of him not even being her friend was too much to think about.

"I may not know how I feel. But please give me some time. As confused as I am right now, maybe eventually I can actually tell you whether or not I can or can't love you. Can you give me that time?" he asked her in a pleading voice.

"You could take forever if you like but I will always stay by your side," Lacus said with a short smile as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Maybe we should go back and find Athrun and Cagalli," she recommended with a smile. She knew that she should be thankful that it was only as bad as it way. She had hope though even if eventually that hope could hurt her.

Kira nodded as he stood up and the two of them started to walk in the direction that they left their friends. He stole a quick look at Lacus and gave her a grateful smile. Uneasily, he grabbed her hand and felt her entwine her fingers with him.

Sure, he may not know of his feelings for the pink haired beauty beside him but he hoped that someday he could figure it out. He was at least glad that she was here for him right then. He felt that there was a chance that someday he could fall in love with her but he just needed some time and he was glad that she could give it to him.


End file.
